Enslaved
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: The Singless is dead. Kanaya Maryam has been chosen to be a personal slave to the Condesce. Karkat will risk anything to save the lowbloods. M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Meulin never thought that she would be put in such a situation such as this, a few sweeps ago she was just serving the Grand Highblood, aka Kurloz Makara. She never thought that she would have escaped from the hell house alive, but seeming as she was a "lowblood" she couldn't stay there much longer. Perhaps it would have been better if she had just stayed there, not having to stay behind at camp, seeing her love going out to fight, seeing the other members of the rebellion go out as well. She couldn't help but to worry about them. What if something happened to them while at battle? The members of the rebellion had a necklace around their neck. She has one as well, her fingers touch the cold metal of the cancer symbol, still having that twinge of fear within her. Nothing, not even drifting away into Derse would help calm her mind. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about if something happened to them, she hears a weapon being sharpened. She turns her head a little, seeing Karkat Vantas, the descendant of her love; sharpening his strife weapon. The mutant blood sat there, sharpening one of his sickles, with the other one at the side of him, waiting to be sharpened. On his black turtleneck you couldn't see a symbol, just like his ancestor, no symbol, nothing but a pathetic lowblood. Or that's what the highbloods say. Meulin could tell that worried look through those blood red eyes he had, she could tell that he is thinking deeply and he's really worried about something too.

"W . . . When do you think they will be back?" Meulin asks, not thinking of anything better to say.

"I . . . I don't know, Disciple," Karkat muttered, stopping sharpening the blade as he inspects the sickle, "But . . . I'm getting really worried about them."

That's right! Her title is the Disciple. Why was she given such a honorable title? But it wasn't very honorable now. No one in the rebellion has called her that; all except Karkat. She thought that he was calling her that to be formal, because that's what he was taught by his mother.

"I mean I grew up with Kankri. Kanaya too." He pauses, "The Dolorosa taught us to worry for people. If anything happened to them . . . God, I don't know what to do, Disciple."

Meulin turns her head away.

"I'm sorry that I brought up the subject." She says, shyly.

"No, it's alright," Karkat pauses again, "Kankri is my brother, my ancestor. The Dolorosa is my mother, she taught me things that I thought I'd never learn. Kanaya has been like my sister, even as grubs we have been inseparable."

Meulin didn't reply, she knows that this was hard for him, she wished there was something she could do to make him feel better. But there's nothing she could do. Karkat stays silent as he sharpens his other sickle. After about a few minutes of silence, the two trolls hear heavy breathing coming towards them. It drew Meulin to see who was coming.

"Someone is coming this way." She pauses, "Sollux?"

A teal blood walks out of the trees to the camp, holding her swords.

"No, it's me." She moans a little.

The voice made Karkat stand up, holding the sickle in his hand, as he glanced over at Terezi walking closer to them.

"Tez?!"

She shakes her head, putting the swords back into the cane.

"Sorry guys, I had no idea."

Karkat sighs in relief, sitting back down with another sigh. Terezi goes to the right side, putting her arms around him, looking at him.

"You look tired." She said.

While they were doing that, Meulin kept her eye out for anyone else from the rebellion that escaped. Except she didn't see anyone else. Cautiously, she turns to the teal blood.

"Terezi, where is everyone else?" She pauses, "What happened to everyone?"

Karkat clenches his fist on the handle.

"I am . . . I'm just worried about them."

The teal blood lets out a small sigh.

"I really don't know much," She pauses, "just that whatever they plan for Signless, it doesn't look good."

More heavy breathing comes towards their way. Meulin turns her head, seeing another olive blood coming her way.

"Meulin!" She said.

Karkat glanced at Terezi before standing up to see Nepeta run into the camp.

"Nep?!"

She sees him, running towards him, olive tears streaming down her face, her arms wrap around him. She cries.

"Karkitty!"

"What is it?" He asks worried, looking all over her to see if she happened to be hurt anywhere, "What happened?!"

"They killed him!" She cries.

"What?!" Terezi's eyes widen.

". . . Killed who, Nepeta?" He tenses.

"They killed him, Meulin," Nepeta cries, "They took Dolorosa too!"

"Please don't say it was the Signless." Terezi mutters under her breath.

Nepeta turns her head to Terezi, nodding her head, her olive tears running down her cheeks. Karkat shook his head, this wasn't happening!

"No . . ." He looks down, "No! . . . Wait, where's . . . Where's Kanaya, Nepeta?"

Meulin sees a yellow blood, walking backwards towards the camp.

"Fuck you, Condenthe." He yells, "Fuck you and your army!"

Meulin inhales deeply.

"Sollux." She says.

"Are you alright?" Terezi asks while walking up to him.

The young psionic turned around to face them, then all his shock came back to his head and he falls to the ground, right in front of Karkat.

"Oh my god." He pauses, "I thaw it all . . . My ancethtor."

"Psiioniic?!" Nepeta turns to look at him.

His eyes widened slightly behind his glasses.

"The Condethe hooked him up . . . thhe hooked him up to be her helmthman." He managed to say, the image of his ancestor being hooked up to be the helmsman burned in his head, "Oh god."

"Sollux." Terezi sighs.

"They almotht got me too," He pauses, "but I wouldn't go without a fight."

Karkat sighs a little, feeling like his world is crashing down and shattering right before his eyes. Hopefully Kanaya is alright. Another troll runs towards them.

"Kanaya?" Karkat asks.

As the person drew near, Karkat let out a sigh, it wasn't Kanaya. Aradia glances at everyone.

"Thank goodness you all are alright." She pauses, a memory comes into her mind, "Oh god . . . Oh god."

Sollux started to tremble slightly. Karkat went over to him and stopped shortly, feeling like everything he had was being taken away from him, all at once.

"Karkat . . . I saw them . . ." Aradia trembles a little.

The descendant of Kankri Vantas looks at the other members of the rebellion, seeing their traumatized faces. Terezi wraps her arms around Sollux.

"Hey, calm down Sollux," She pauses, "just . . . We'll do something about this, okay?"

Aradia couldn't hold in this any longer.

"They took her Karkat! I saw them drag her away!" Aradia falls to her knees, rust red blood falls from her eyes, "They chained Kanaya!"

Terezi inhales deeply.

"Kanaya?!" Terezi looks at her, "No . . ."

Karkat's eyes widen.

"What?!" He yells.

He moved to fast, his sickle in his other hand sliced into his hand, enough to make him bleed.

"Fuck!"

Meulin takes out the bandages and wraps up the cut.

"That . . . That should be better."

"Ugh!" Aradia holds her head with her hands, seeing something.

Terezi looks at her worrying.

"What is it?" She asks.

Sollux looks at her and is instantly by her side.

"AA, what'th wrong?" He pauses, placing his hand on his shoulders, "You thee thomething?"

Aradia's breathing is unsteady, she begins to feel pain all over her body, most of the pain is in her chest, placing her left hand there, clenching the fabric of her shirt.

"Kanaya . . ." She moans, "Condense . . . Enslaved . . . I can feel her pain . . ."

"AA, thow me." He bites his lip.

He closes his eyes as he places two fingers on his right hand, places them on her temple.

Aradia gasps.

"Feferi is turning into her, Sollux."

"Who?" He asks.

"Feferi is turning into the Condense . . ." Aradia pauses, "I see it."

Terezi cautiously watches the psychics, wishing there was something there was something she could do to help.

"Oh no . . ." Sollux opens his eyes and slowly started to stand up, "I have to talk to her."

"Sollux, the warship has already left." Nepeta pauses, "It won't be back for another three days!"

"Thit!" Sollux clenches his fists.

Aradia's pain sated to leave. Karkat stands there. Kanaya is a slave to the Condense? It can't be. No matter how much he wished that it wasn't true, there's no way he could escape from the truth. He needs her to stay alive. She's the only family he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

The chains weighed heavy upon the vulnerable body of Kanaya. The pain of getting beat from the sober clown purple blood troll started to bruise up her grey skin in many different areas.

"Such a pretty thing you are." The fuchsia blood empress laughs at the weak troll's pain.

Kanaya glares at her, feeling her blood turn cold. She thought that she would never be here, kneeling before the empress who killed the Signless, the person who murdered the name Kankri Vantas, her brother, the person who took her away from the Dolorosa, her ancestor Porrim Maryam, and away from her other brother, Karkat Vantas. She never thought that the Condensention would choose her to be a personal slave out of the other members of the rebellion who were captured after Kankri died. Seeing the Condense face-to-face, the long black tangled hair covered her entire back, those pink eerie eyes held the reason why the lowbloods feared her. Even with one look, that look caused Kanaya's fear grow within her. How could she serve her when she fears her empress? She lowers her head, keeping her eyes on the cold black floor. It wasn't long before the Condense placed three fingers under Kanaya's chin lifting her head up.

"What is the matter, child?" She grins, "Do you fear me?"

Kanaya's body started to shake.

"Trembling now, are we?" The Condense mocks.

"I . . . I have a right to tremble, don't I?" Kanaya's voice quakes a little.

"Don't use that tone against me." The empress tightly grips onto Kanaya's chin, "you are my personal slave, I took you away from that pathetic ancestor of yours, and had your savior killed."

Kanaya struggles to break free from her restraints, hearing the chains clank together.

"They are more to me."

"He is dead," The Condense pauses, "your ancestor has been sold! And you, I spared your life from that sober troll. I chose you to be my personal slave."

"I would rather been murdered by him." Kanaya hisses, "I stand true to what the lowbloods believe, Empress, I still believe we have a chance to beat you at your own game."

"Who said this was even a game?" The Condense holds tight on her trident.

"When you first became empress," The fear grows stronger inside Kanaya's body, "lowbloods had more freedom than this, you have sent all of us to our deaths!"

The Condense's anger showed in her eyes.

"You tore my family apart! How can I even forgive you for that?!" Kanaya pauses, jade tears flowing down her face, "You are an empress alright. The empress of murder!"

The Condense jerks her hand off of Kanaya's face, slapping her cheek hard enough to leave a mark.

"You need to learn to hold your tongue, jade blood." She pauses, "10 lashes should teach you a lesson."

Kanaya keeps her head away from the Condense.

"If this continues, there will be additional lashes." The empress pauses, "Are we cleared?"

Kanaya stayed quiet, glancing at the loose moldy strapless green shirt she wore upon her chest, and her torn up knee high skirt.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Condense hissed.

Kanaya's tears continued flowing out of her eyes as she turns her head, glaring at the empress.

"Are we clear, jade blood?!"

"Perfectly." Kanaya answers back.

"That will work for now. Guards!" The empress turns to the captain of the guard, "Take the jade blood to the human, place a mask over her head so they don't see who it is, tell them 10 lashes, got it?!"

"It shall be done, Empress." The captain says.

Kanaya feels the chains being tugged, she stood up slowly, following them out of the throne room to a hallway. The princess slowly walks past them, her long pink gown covered her feet, she glances at the guards leading Kanaya away. Feferi couldn't believe her eyes, seeing Kanaya so frightened made her mind turn. Every step that was taken, seemed to be in slow motion to her, Feferi witnessed every moment. There's nothing to change the mind of the Condensention, even if Feferi begged her heart out, it wouldn't be enough to change her ancestor's hardened heart; Feferi's already in a lot of trouble with her ancestor for helping Sollux escape the ship before it took off. She is the princess of Alternia. Even with her friends out there, struggling to survive, there's nothing she could do, until she became empress. The guards slam Kanaya to the metal floor on her knees, roughly. The metal cuts into her skin, making them bleed a little. The black mask the captain held in his hands as he placed it over Kanaya's face, she could see out of it, but no one could see in. Feferi witnessed everything that happened, seeing the pain that Kanaya was already in before the guards slammed her on the floor. There's nothing that Feferi could do to help Kanaya now, for Kanaya isn't her personal slave. If only she knew that Kanaya was aboard before they took off, she would have helped her friend escape with Sollux. The fake Feferi has been destroyed by the princess herself.

"Princess, the empress has asked to see you in the helm's room." A voice rang.

Kanaya knew this voice. It belonged to someone she hasn't seen for a while.

"The helm's room?" Feferi asks, "Why there?"

"She wouldn't explain why," the blonde human girl pauses, "hurry."

Feferi takes one glance back at Kanaya, seeing the guards lead her into the dim room where every punishment happens, the princess turns around and left. Inside the white room, Kanaya saw the walls covered in dried colored blood of the past.

"Ready, Roxy?" The captain asks.

"Everyone is waiting for your signal, captain." She says.

Kanaya couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that the humans are here, their lives were spared, and now the are slaves to the Condensention herself. It seemed only yesterday the humans were captured, Kanaya thought that her quadrants would have shattered. Her thoughts are interrupted when the guards pull her to the cold buppy wall. Those threatening pushes kept her body moving, even though she didn't want to. She feels her other chains being taken off of her, feeling the blood flow into her shoulders again.

"Dave! Dirk!" The captain orders out.

Kanaya turns her head to the right, glancing at the two boys, seeing their different shades over their eyes.

"Captain." Dirk answers.

"Make sure she is properly chained on the wall before you cut the shirt."

"You got it." Dave says.

Dirk grabs a hold of Kanaya's arm gently after the guards stood guard outside the room. Acrossed the dim lit room, Dave came up behind the two.

"Another lowblood?" He asks.

"What's with this?" Dirk sighs, "But, we have to do our job."

Kanaya felt the circulation into her wrists being cut off.

"Who is this?" Another voice asks.

"Not sure, Jake." Dirk says.

Tare! That's all what Kanaya hears. The two brothers tare the back of the shirt, exposing her back.

"Rose, it's your turn." Jake says.

Kanaya's eyes widened.

"Rose." She whispers to herself.

The humans didn't hear her.

"Really?" Rose pauses, "I thought it was your turn Dave."

"Hell no, dude," he pauses, "I did it earlier."

"Alright, let's just get this done." Rose says.

While the human prepares herself, Kanaya turns her head, seeing the blood spattered wall.

"How many?" Rose asks.

"10." The captain replies.

For a minute, Rose thought about asking the captain who was behind the mask. Except she knew that it would get her into trouble. She brushes her blonde hair out of her face. The cold wall kept Kanaya's arms, chest, and forehead cool. Maybe then she wouldn't scream as much. The sound of the cracking whip as it hits the ground. Rose takes a deep breath in before releasing the whip again, against the grey skin of Kanaya's back. She screams out in pain, feeling the pain of the skin cracking open and gush out jade colored blood. The last three lashes let her eternal screams out. Loud painful screams echoed in the room, the pain is too much for her to handle. She opens her eyes, seeing some of her jade blood on the black mask, her screams died down, the pain still kept her still. Rose breathes heavily watching the guards unchain Kanaya from the wall as the shirt falls off Kanaya's body. She sees them place the jade blood in the neck chain. Laughter from the Condense fills the air of this small room as she takes a hold of the chain, yanking the rainbow drinker closer to her. She grabs a hold of Kanaya's chin before jerking the black mask off. The humans stood there, seeing who the troll was, all of them held a look of horror in their eyes, a look of "what have we done".

"Have you learned your lesson, Kanaya?" Condense asks, grinning.

"Yes," Kanaya pauses, "I will never speak of the rebellion in front of you, empress."

"Good." The Condense stands up, glancing over at the captain, "take her to her room. Feferi will be waiting there."

"Yes, empress." He answers back.

"Be gentle with her!"

"Of course, empress."

Kanaya glances at the humans, seeing them before her restraints were tugged again.

"And as for you." The Condense pauses, "Clean this up, its a sty."

"It will be done, empress." Jake says, still shocked.

The Condense takes her leave to the throne room. The humans took one more glance at Kanaya, seeing the lashes on her back. Rose clenched her fist, seeing the guards take Kanaya out of the room to her own room, where Feferi waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanaya moans, feeling the hands of Feferi healing her back.

"Don't move too much, Kanaya." Feferi pauses, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

"Why?" Kanaya asks, "Why did she choose me?"

"No one knows for sure, Kanaya," Feferi pauses, "she is a mystery to the highbloods."

"A mystery, huh." Kanaya sighs.

The princess puts her hands in her lap.

"Kanaya, I . . ."

"I can't escape, Feferi." Kanaya sits up, wrapping the blanket around her bare top half, "Even if you helped me, she will just come after us."

"I know, Kanaya." She pauses, "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

Kanaya leans her head on Feferi's shoulder.

"I know that you would help me if you could," She pauses, "I am in this mess, I will have to learn how to deal with it."

"You have taught me so much, Kanaya," Feferi pauses, "now I can help someone."

Kanaya smiles, closing her eyes a little. Feferi's sweet scent kept her calm, Kanaya couldn't bite her, even if the Condense ordered her too. Feferi had always been so kind to her throughout the years, not having to follow the orders of her ancestor, coming to the cave where Karkat and Kanaya both grew up learning from Porrim and Kankri, and seeing everyone else.

"Sollux." Feferi sighs his name, "I remember when we first met, he called me cute. Back then I didn't know that Eridan was following me, seeing me hang around Sollux and Aradia. But most of the time he saw me alone with Sollux. Eridan was a bit jellyfish. But I can't say I blame him for being one."

"Why's that?" Kanaya asks.

"Whale, when we were young, I used to follow him everywhere." Feferi pauses, "When we got older, he started fralacking around Vriska. I guess you could say that I was a bit jellyfish at that time."

"I remember Vriska telling me about that every time we would see each other in town." Kanaya replies.

The two sit there, smiling. Feferi gently puts her arm around Kanaya's shoulders.

"Remember when we were wrigglers and hung out with each other?" Feferi asks.

"I remember clearly," Kanaya pauses, "I remember when Karkat played ball with us one time, then we heard the bell ring."

"That bell scares me." The princess says.

"I agree."

Feferi smiles, Kanaya leans her head on Feferi's shoulder.

"I would give anything to go back." Kanaya adds.

"Yeah."

The door opens, the humans run in. Kanaya and Feferi sit up, seeing them there. Rose's eyes glance at Kanaya, in that strapless green shirt, those marks on her back were her fault.

"Kanaya, I . . ." She starts.

"It wasn't your fault, Rose," Kanaya pauses, seeing Rose's head lift up, "I am the one stuck in this mess."

The human walks up to her and gently hugs her. Dave and Dirk glance at each other, Jake glances at Roxy as they go next to Feferi, and John stands there, looking helpless for the Condense has something planned for him. Feferi looks over at the humans, seeing them shocked about the whole punishment against their friend. Rose's tears fell from her eyes, hitting Kanaya's shoulders.

"I thought that I would never see you again."

"I thought that my quadrants were destroyed." Kanaya replies, "I never want that to happen again."

"How did you end up here?" Dave asks.

Kanaya glances up at him.

"I was chosen to be her personal slave." She answers.

"To the Condense!" Jake exclaims.

Kanaya nods.

"I haven't seen the others in two days." Kanayapauses, "I haven't seen Karkat in four days."

"Karkat!" Dirk exclaims, "He's still alive?!"

"Yes, I hid him with the help of Meulin."

"He's still alive." John sighs in relief.

Feferi glances at the others.

"We have to escape, tonight."

"What?!" Dirk pauses, "The guards will be at every door!"

Feferi smiles.

"Not every door, Dirk."

"You mean . . ." Roxy pauses, "A window?"

"No, I know of a door." Feferi pauses, "I just can't say it out loud."

Rose clenches on Kanaya's loose shirt at the waist.

"You are coming with us." She pauses, looking into her eyes, "Aren't you, Kanaya?"

Kanaya glances into her eyes, she shakes her head.

"I have to stay here." She replies.

"If you're not going," Rose pauses, "I'm staying with you."

"Rose, I can't escape with you." Kanaya glances down at the Pisces symbol in the color of the Condense's blood on her right wrist, "I am her property now."

"No, she doesn't own you." Jake answers, stepping a little closer to her.

Kanaya looks at the humans, lifting her arm up, showing the symbol on her wrist.

"What the hell is that?" Dirk asks.

"She made her mark." Kanaya pauses, "If I were to escape with you, she would know where I was."

"Damn it!" John hisses.

"You guys have to go and see the camp for yourself." Feferi pauses, "It has shrunk in size."

Kanaya pulls Rose into another hug.

"I thought that you were dead, Rose," Kanaya whispers, "I don't want to feel that again."

"Kanaya, I can't leave . . ."

"Even if I am away from you, I will never be." Kanaya says reaching for her Cancer and Virgo necklace that Kankri and Porrim gave her, "Give the grey one to Karkat, tell him that Kankri wanted him to have it. The green one is from Porrim, she gave it to me before they dragged her away from me, I want you to have it."

Rose gently takes both in her hands, feeling the cold metal brush up against her pale skin.

"Jade blood, you have two minutes to get out of that room!" The captain ordered from outside the closed door.

"Does this mean you have to go?" Rose asks.

"Yes, I have to see what I have to do to make the Condense happy." Kanaya replies.

Kanaya gently tugs Rose closer to her, their lips brushing against each other. Rose's eyes closed, gently kissing Kanaya back. Her fears turned into a warm feeling deep within her. Feferi glances at the two, wondering how Sollux was doing. How could she break the news to him of what the Condense told her earlier? She loved Sollux, but she knew that he loved Aradia, and she was still there, alive. But, it didn't stop her heart from wanting to go to the camp and tell Sollux good bye for the last time before she walked down the aisle. Kanaya pulls away.

"I'm red for you, Rose," Kanaya pauses, "I will see you soon."

"I love you, Kanaya." Rose says.

The jade blood stands up off the bed, taking small glances at the others in the room, taking one last look at Rose, placing a hand to her chest, seeing Rose do the same. She smiles, turns around and opens the door as they close right behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two days since the Signless was murdered by the hands of the highbloods. Karkat leans his back against a boulder, next to Terezi. No news about anything. At least the Condense hasn't figured where the camp was. Playing with his fingers, Karkat glances at the other members of the rebellion, seeing them still shocked about the news about Kankri. Meulin stood up, preparing the meal for the night.

"What's for dinner tonight, Meulin?" Nepeta asks, walking up to her.

"Remember the pigeons Aradia and Sollux hunted for earlier?"

"Yeah!"

"I am going to make that for dinner."

Pigeons? Again? Karkat hated living like this, the lowtroll of the hemospectrum. Only in his dreambubble could he imagine himself living as a highblood. Not having to sleep in the dirt, having to run away from the highbloods 24/7, not having to fight when the highbloods surround him, and not having the Condense looking for him. He pictured himself as not someone who would let the hemospectrum determine who was ruler or not. Just like what Kankri taught, he would use as the new world. All of the questions of his past came into his mind, remembering holding onto Kanaya's hand every time they would have to run away from the highbloods, even past that, he would still have a hold of Kanaya's hand, never wanting to let go. Except he did. Kanaya wouldn't be a slave to the Condense if he held onto her. He clenches his right hand into a fist, while his left hand grips onto the wrist; his candy red tears fill his eyes, seeking a way out. Terezi sniffs the air, smelling the cherry red cough syrup.

"Are you okay, Karkles?" She asks.

He turns his body away from her.

"No, okay!" He yelled, his tears finally falling from his eyes, "I am not meaning to yell, I am not doing okay. Kankri is dead! Mom is a slave! Kanaya is a slave to the bitch who started this!"

"I'm sorry." Terezi pauses, "Karkat, there is something I should tell you."

"That fucking bitch took them away from me!" Karkat hisses, tightening his grip on his wrist, "I have no family left! When will the Condense think that she has too many slaves and starts to kill them off?! When will she kill Kanaya?!"

"She won't be killing anyone, Karkat!" Terezi screams, "The Condense will keep a hold of Kanaya for a while, she won't be killing her off anytime soon."

"How do you know, Terezi?" Karkat pauses, "The "empress" can change her mind at anytime."

"Because Kanaya told me herself." Terezi pauses, "Right before she was taken, she told me that the Condense liked her so much that she would keep her until she dies."

"What the hell?!" Karkat pauses, "Why would the Condense . . . Fuck it, never mind. I know the fucking reason."

"It's due to her rare color of green."

"I knew it." Karkat whispered, "I fucking knew it!"

Aradia glances passed the trees, hearing someone come closer to them.

"Help!" the person cries.

She jumps up and runs into the forest, seeing Tavros crawling his way to them.

"Tavros!" She gasps, going to the ground, "What happened?"

"I . . . I'm not sure." He pauses, "I fell down a cliff, my legs . . . They don't work."

"Give me a minute," Aradia gently lifts him into her arms, "What happened again?"

"I'm not sure, Aradia," he pauses, "I think I fell down a cliff, but Aradia! My legs . . . I can't feel my legs! They don't work either!"

Aradia carries him to the camp, not understanding why he fell.

"Do you remember anything before that?" She asks.

"I remember placing my Pupa Pan hat on my head, then everything went black."

"Did you feel different?"

"I felt like I was someone else."

"Like who?"

"I felt that bite on my arm first, I think it was Vriska."

"Vriska?!"

She sees Sollux coming to help her to take him to the camp.

"Yeah, something must be up." Tavros pauses, "She would never do that unless she was pissed about something."

"But what would that something be?!"

"Not sure."

Karkat glances at the paralyzed troll.

"Damn it!" He hisses, "How many of us are coming back hurt?! I can't handle this any more."

Meulin glances over at Karkat, then at Tavros, and finally back at the cooking bird. Aradia gently puts Tavros leaning his back against the tree trunk next to the boulder.

"If only we had a healer." Aradia says.

"You have Kanaya, why don't you ask her to heal my legs?"

Karkat closes his eyes, groaning under his breath, shaking his head.

"That is impossible to do, Tavros." He moans.

"Why would it be?" Tavros says, "Just go ask her."

"She's not here!"

"What?!" Tavros inhales.

"She is a slave to the Condense now." Karkat opened his eyes, his red tears returning.

"When did that happen?"

"After they killed the Thignlethth." Sollux answered.

Karkat sighed, letting his grip go.

"I should have been there," Karkat pauses, "I could've protected all of them."

"No, you couldn't." Sollux says.

"I could've saved them Sollux!" Karkat hisses, "I could've done something."

"They would have killed you along with him, KK." Sollux says.

"None of us would've like to see both of you die." Nepeta pauses, "There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"I could've fucking done something, Nepeta!" Karkat moans, his tears falling from his face, "If we are caught, I will suffer the same fucking fate as Kankri."

"No you wouldn't." Terezi gently places her left hand on his shoulder.

Karkat jumped up, glaring at everyone.

"Look at me, Terezi!" He pauses, glancing down at her, "I look like him, a bit younger, but I still look just like him!"

Terezi sniffed the air, finally piecing the puzzle together. Karkat's stress is what's coming out of him.

"I am sorry for my blow up," he pauses, "I need to calm down in the tent for a while. Tell me if someone comes."


	5. Chapter 5

_At the ship of the famous pirate Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, formerly known as Aranea Serket. Her descendant walks extra close to her, watching her every move. The most feared pirate who sailed the seas of Alternia; Vriska couldn't ask for anyone better. Her ancestor seemed to be perfect in everyway; all except for choosing the ancestor of her best friend. The frightened jade blood kept her eyes on the ground as she swept. _

"_How is that friend of yours doing, Vriska?" the pirate asks. _

"_How the hell should I know?!" Vriska hisses, "I haven't seen her in a while." _

"_What a pity." _

"_You know what happened to Kanaya," Vriska pauses, "what happened to her?" _

_When the jade blood heard the name she stopped where she was, listening into their conversation. _

"_I am surprised you haven't heard it yet." Aranea glances over at her slave, "Now, now Porrim, if you want to be apart of our conversation, all you have to do is ask." _

_Porrim nods her head._

"_Could . . . I be part of your conversation, mistress?" She asks, shyly. _

"_There is a spot next to me," Aranea pats her hand down to the spot next to her, "come on, dear." _

_Cautiously, Porrim leaned the broom against the wall before slowly walking to the spot next to the pirate. _

"_Could you get on with what happened to Kanaya?" Vriska asks with much tension in her voice. _

"_Oh yes," Aranea pauses, placing her arm around Porrim's shoulders, "it seems right after the Signless was killed, the Condensention started to find some more slaves. As you know of course . . ." _

"_She picks first because she is the empress." Vriska finishes her ancestor's sentence. _

"_It seems like your friend was taken to be a personal slave to her." replies Aranea. _

_Porrim exhales deeply. Aranea glanced over at her._

"_What is the matter, my dear?" Aranea pauses, "Do you know this troll?" _

"_Of course she does!" Vriska yells. _

"_She is my descendant, mistress." Porrim says. _

"_Your what?!" _

"_Kanaya Maryam is my descendant." Porrim answers back, her tone sounding quieter. _

"_Damn it!" Vriska hisses, "I wanted to get a hold of Kanaya for a reason." _

"_Calm down, Vriska," Aranea pauses, "or your mind control will get out of hand." _

"_I don't care." Vriska pauses, "If you don't care, ancestor, I am going to find someone who will help me take care of the Condense, she doesn't deserve someone like Kanaya serving her until she dies." _

…..

Terezi places a hand over her glasses.

"Damn it." She exhales.

Sollux saw what she did, went up to her in shock and wanting to know what happened.

"Terezi, what ith it?" He asks.

"Damn it . . ." Terezi moans.

"Terezi?"

"Vriska's coming."

"What?!"

"Vriska is coming to find Aradia . . ."

"AA?!"

"Where is she?" Terezi pauses, "I can't smell her."

Tavros glances at them,

"She went to go hunt for breakfast." He answers back.

Terezi clenches her hand into a fist before punching the ground hard enough to crack open her grey skin to let out her teal blood.

"Damn it!" She hisses.

"Calm down, Terezi." Sollux pauses, "What did you thee?"

"All I know is that Vriska is coming . . ." Terezi pauses, "Aradia's in danger."

"She can handle herself, Terezi." Nepeta purrs.

"She is strong." Meulin adds.

"Still doesn't mean anything." Terezi mutters under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Beneath Aradia's compressing force of her feet, the fallen tree limbs snap as she walked further and further away from the camp as she continued to hunt for breakfast. Nothing is in sight. She holds her whip to the left side of her just in case an animal passes by. Aradia takes one more step, suddenly she is frozen.

"Heeeeeeeey, Medigo." Vriska laughs, stepping into view so Aradia could see.

Aradia's limbs ached, she couldn't move anything in her body.

"What do you want Vriska?" She snaps, struggling to break free from Vriska's eightfold vision.

All the struggling that Aradia did, Vriska just lets out a smirk.

"Where's Kanaya?"

"What do you mean?" Aradia asks, narrowing her eyes as her rust red colored eyes glared at the vane spider troll that everyone desperately despised.

"You heard me," Vriska scuffs, "Where is she?"

"Where do you think she is?" Aradia clenches the whip against her palm of her left hand.

It started to become clear that all of Aradia's returning questions was starting to annoy Vriska, everything about this conversation bothered Vriska's nerves. Aradia not answering her questions, just returned questions right back at her, how this pet peeve bothered Vriska.

"If I knew," Vriska pauses, "I wouldn't be here asking you."

"Why don't you go ask your know-it-all pirate ancestor?!" Aradia huffs.

All of Vriska's anger started to unleash itself from deep within her. That comment was the last straw, Vriska didn't care that Aradia was still there frozen, the spider troll pulled out her blade from the scabbard, running fastly, running the sword through Aradia's stomach, barely missing her heart. Vriska kept the sword in for a while, listening to Aradia's cry for help, her scream of pain, the sound of her breathing become unsteady, and even the sound of Aradia choking on her own blood as she spat some blood out of her mouth onto Vriska's face.

"I forgot why I never liked you Medigo." She pauses, bringing Aradia's body closer to her as she whispered in Aradia's ear, "Say hello to your dear Sollux for me."

Vriska pushes Aradia away from her, pulling the sword out of her stomach before laughing.

"If you even live long enough to say such words."

Aradia moans in pain, glaring at Vriska as she walks away from the scene of the crime. Aradia lays on the ground, coughing up some more rust colored red blood, watching her blood slowly drain out of the wound. All she could do is wait for someone to find her, she hopes sooner than later, but if they find her dead, Sollux will already know how much she loves him.

…

At the rebellion camp, Terezi sits against the log next to Tavros, seeing him sleeping. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Vriska was coming for them. She kept asking herself questions, why would Vriska go after Tavros first? Is it because he is weak? Why would she go after Aradia? Is it because Aradia knows something that everyone else didn't? All of these questions might be left unanswered. Her honorable judge, Terezi Pyrope herself, tried to figure things out because of this crime that Vriska was creating. What is the cause of this? Why is Vriska acting the way she is? She turns to glance over at her ancestor. Latula Pyrope; mostly known by her title, Neophyte Redglare; the woman who Terezi would like to be! The woman who Terezi looked up to since the day she was a wriggler. A strange smell caught her nose, a scent she hasn't smelt in a long time.

"I smell something!" She says.

Inside the tent, Karkat heard her say those words, he came out with his sickles in his hands, his body went into a fighting stance, he glares towards the direction where he saw people who he hasn't seen for a long time.

"Oh my gog," He sighs in relief, "you guys are alive?"

John glances at him, holding the bleeding Aradia in his arms.

"Go find Sollux." He says.

Terezi sniffs the air, smelling Sollux walking towards them. When Sollux glanced over at the troll in the human's arms, he ran to get her into his arms and lower her to the ground.

"AA!" He screams.

She coughs up some more blood before her eyes adjusted and focused. She smiled, seeing her blood on his shirt.

"Sollux . . ." She weakly begins to say, "I have to tell you something . . . It's Vriska . . . She's . . ."

"Vrithka did thith?" He blinks.

Aradia slowly moved her head up and down.

"She's after her."

Karkat's eyes widened. Who was she talking about when she said that Vriska is after her? Sollux just sat there, continuing to hold her in his arms.

"AA, don't . . ."

"Sollux." Her breathing starts to become more unstable as she coughs up some more blood.

"It'll be fine, you'll be alright . . . Jutht . . ." He held her even closer with yellow tears falling from his eyes, "Hang on."

She moves her blood stained right hand on his cheek.

"I'm red for you . . ." She pauses, "So red."

When she said that, his endless tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I am red for you."

She smiles, gently pulling his head down to her, touching her lips against his sweet lips. He closed his eyes as he gently kissed her back. Her hand began to fall from his cheek as her head slowly begins to fall deeper in his arms.

"Aradia! No!" He gasps, shaking his head roughly, "Thtay awake!"

"Sollux . . ." She pauses, "Love . . ."

Those exhaled words was her last breath. Feferi witnessed this happening. The princess couldn't help but to cry, her friends were dying because of this. All of this was due to the Condense. Feferi inhales deeply, hearing those last words from Aradia and seeing her body going cold and limp in Sollux's arms. Sollux held Aradia's body even closer as he sobbed into her shoulder. The humans stood there. Jake and Roxy glance at each other, wondering if what they did to help the Condense was the right thing. Dave and Dirk couldn't understand the reason why the Condense would sentence all of these lowbloods to their deaths, or why Vriska was on a murderous rampage. John stood there, still fearing that the Condense would get a hold of him with his nana and Jade working for her and turning him into a monster like the Condescension herself; when he found Aradia, he accidentally kicked her in the stomach, not seeing her before. Rose stood there, worried about everyone down here in the camp; Feferi was right, it had shrunk in size. But that was to be expected after the battle and when Kankri was killed. But what she had done to Kanaya will haunt her for a long time; no matter how many times she tells herself that she didn't know who was behind the mask, the feeling kept her fearing for everyone, including her love. The kiss was the last thing that Kanaya gave her before she escaped with everyone else and Feferi. She glances down at her hand, seeing the Cancer symbol in her hand, and the Virgo symbol necklace around her neck. She starts to walk closer to where Karkat stood, feeling that twinge of fear for the life of everyone.

"Karkat." Rose started.

"Everything is being torn apart," He trembles, whispering, "and there is nothing I can do to stop it from happening."

She gently grabs his hand, placing the necklace in his palm. He pulls his hand away, feeling the metal in his hand.

"Everything I dreamed," He pauses, "it's fading away."

Rose slowly backed away.

"Kanaya said that Kankri gave her that before they killed him," Rose pauses, "he wanted you to have it."

Karkat's tears fell from his eyes, he opened his hand, seeing the necklace that Kankri wore. He put the necklace around his neck, remembering all the wonderful times he had with Kankri. He clenched his fist again, he had to do something, he needed Kanaya's help more than ever. All of this pain, all of this death, all of this shit made him sick. His worst nightmare came true three days ago. All of this shit became a living hell for him Tavros' being paralyzed, Aradia is dead! How many times will he have to experience this? Everyone in this much pain due to the Condense's rule and her orders.

"Goddamnit!" He whispers.

He glances at Terezi, her eyes burned out.

"Goddamnit!" His voice started to get a little louder.

Finally, the thought of Porrim dying and right after she was killed, then the Condense killing Kanaya.

"Goddamnit!" He screams out.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone glances over at Karkat, seeing him distraught. Karkat could feel his rage feeling in his veins, just waiting to get out.

"I am not just going to sit here and wait for the Condense to slaughter more trolls." Karkat straps his sickles on his belt, "Are you guys coming with me?"

"We will just get defeated," John pauses, "why should we go fight?"

"The Condense has sentenced us all to death, John!" Karkat hisses, "Kankri taught us to stand up for what we believe in. A lot of his followers have stopped believing in that!"

"Karkat, we can't fight." Dave says.

"If you guys aren't coming with me," Karkat pauses, "this is goodbye."

Feferi grabs a hold of his right arm.

"Karkat, if you go she will only just kill you." Feferi pauses, "She will be sending me away for a while after I marry."

Sollux's eyes widen.

"You are getting married?" He pauses, "To who?!"

"My betrothed."

"Who?" Sollux asks.

Feferi hesitated.

"Oh my cod," she sighs, "I have to marry Eridan."

"What?!"

Karkat pulls his arm away, glancing at her.

"When do you have to go back Feferi?" He asks.

"Tonight." She answers.

"Damn it." Sollux hisses.

Karkat knelt down, picking up his sickles, strapping them on his belt.

"Feferi, take me to Kanaya." He ordered.

Feferi glances at him, seeing him that way. She couldn't take him to his death, she promised Kanaya that she wouldn't do it.

"I . . ." Feferi pauses, "I can't, Karkat."

"Just do it Feferi," hisses Karkat, "Kanaya would've done the same for any of us!"

"I can't break the promise I made."

"What promise?" asks Tavros, shyly.

"Kanaya wants you to stay alive Karkat," Feferi again pauses, "I can't break that promise I made her."

"There isn't much time, Feferi!" Karkat huffs, "The Condense probably has something already up her sleeve for all of us."

"She probably does, Karkat." Terezi pauses, "But, we can't all just go willingly to our doom just to save Kanaya."

"No one gets it," Karkat taps his foot, "Kanaya was more than a second mother to all of us!"

Dave glances over at Karkat, seeing his anger rising as he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So, if none of you are going to do what you think is right," pauses Karkat, his voice full of anger, "then I will."

He turns his back to the others, clenching his fist before he began walking slowly. Terezi grabs onto his wrist.

"Karkat . . ."

"Don't stop me, Tez." Karkat hisses.

"I am not letting you go to her."

"Why?" He pauses, "It's just a matter of time before the Condense finds the camp and we all get arrested. Just let me go!"

"Karkat!" Terezi screams.

He turns to see her, teal tears running down her cheeks, her grip on his wrist tightened.

"I just . . . I just don't want you to die."

He inhales deeply as he pulled her into a small hug.

"Terezi, there is just no other way." He pauses, "What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

She stood there, pondering about the question. The answer was clear to her.

"Just don't get yourself killed, you big idiot." She cries.

Karkat gave her a smile.

"You haven't changed one bit." He pauses, "I promise that I will come back to you."

She nods her head.

"I'm red for you, Karkles."

His cheeks lit up a bright shade of red, his skin became warm to him.

"I'm . . . I'm red for you too, Terezi." He says.

Terezi's grip loosened, as Karkat turned back around before walking off again. He froze, taking one more glance at the others of the rebellion, taking his final glance back at Terezi, seeing her teal tears falling from those burnt out eyes of hers. He turns his head back around, rolling his shirt off his body, his muscles were visible for everyone to see. He turns his body around, showing his bare top half as he stared at everyone individually.

"I'll bring her back," He pauses, "I promise."

He let his shirt fall from his hand, the cancer necklace still around his neck, turning his focus on Feferi who took a deep breath in as she walked to him.

"I will take good care of him." Feferi says, before turning around and walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

Karkat turns and follows Feferi to the Condense's warship. Sollux stood there, watching them leave. Everything he had was gone. His first flush crush was murdered, died right in his arms. His second flush crush has to marry someone else. He felt his emptiness within him. He had no one to turn to; not a friend, not his ancestor, not even Aradia to complain too. The emptiness made him break down, right there. Meulin goes to his level, and comforts him. Those tears didn't stop though. He couldn't help it, he could feel his ancestor's pain, his own pain, and the pain of losing two flush crushes on the same day. He began to think that Karkat was right, there was something he could do. But now he couldn't stand up and go after him, he couldn't get himself to stop crying.

"Such a pretty thing she is, Empress." A voice rings.

The Condense stood close to a human girl, running her fingers through the girl's short black hair. Her eyes hold that murderous look; those red eyes matched the same color as her outfit, the red god tier pjs, the white Life symbol held its shape.

"Isn't she?" Giggles the Condense.

Kanaya glances at the grimdark girl, her long black hair was all tangled up, her witch of space pajamas torn at the bottom, her skin grey as a trolls, those bright green eyes hold the same murderous look, and those pointed teeth.

"Wait, I know you." She pauses, "You are Kanaya Maryam; Rose's little crush."

"Kanaya?" The other girl asks, "I thought she was killed in the battle."

"Jade, Jane," pauses the Condense, "it's not nice to speak of people behind their backs. Or in this case in front of their face."

"Forgive us, Empress," Jane pauses, glaring at Kanaya, "we were just having a bit of fun."

"Well, play time has to end now." Condense frowns, glaring at Kanaya, "Now, I know you had a part in helping my descendant help those pathetic humans escape. Where did they go?!"

Kanaya tenses up, Jade's claws dug into her skin.

"I . . . I don't know!"

"Not a valid answer, Maryam!" Condense hisses.

Kanaya glances down at her right shoulder, seeing it scratched up from Jade's nails, feeling the stinging throughout her arms, the cold air brushed against her opened wounds, causing them to start burning. Jade's claws didn't stop digging into her shoulders.

"Do you understand what you've caused?!" Jane growls.

"Eridan will come after you if he can't marry Feferi." Jade whispered in Kanaya's ear.

Kanaya didn't understand. Eridan was going to marry Feferi? For what reason? Is it possible that Feferi's betrothed was Eridan?

"Now, now," Condense pauses, "if you know where they are, just tell me."

Kanaya couldn't get the words out of her mouth, jade tears fill her eyes again.

"Tears aren't becoming a personal slave," Condense pauses again, "it tells me that you are weak, and your body can't take much pain."

Jane smirks when the Condense had said that. Kanaya couldn't help it, her tears didn't want to stop. She heard the doors open.

"Empress, the princess has returned." announces the Captain.

"Ah," The Condense turns her head, "Jade, that's enough."

Jade stood up and walked to the Condense, her hands covered in Kanaya's blood.

"Show her the way in." The Condense orders.

"As you wish, Empress." the Captain leaves the throne room.

Kanaya's wrists chained behind her back, feeling the metal pole against her back, her tangled black shoulder-length hair covered her face. The door opened again, Feferi holds onto Karkat's left hand.

"Ah, who did you bring with you?" Condense asks.

Kanaya didn't lift her head up, just hearing the conversation.

"I bring forth the descendant of Kankri Vantas," Feferi pauses, "he wishes to speak to the slave, Kanaya Maryam."

She lifts her head, inhales deeply seeing Karkat. The Condense smirks, she nods her head, gesturing the two humans to leave the room. Feferi turns to Karkat, letting his hand go as he ran to Kanaya. He glances into Kanaya's green eyes, seeing her in this much pain, he couldn't keep his balance. He fell to his knees right next to her.

"Kanaya?" He pauses, gently placing his hand on her right cheek, "Are you alright?"

She didn't respond, she kept her eyes down at her bleeding shoulders. He's eyes widen when she shook her head as a response to his question. He glances down at the wounds, then back up at her.

"Oh Kan . . ." He began to say.

"You took a huge risk coming here." Softly spoke Kanaya, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"I know . . ." He pauses again, "But you should know be by now; I'm constantly taking risks."

Kanaya grins a little.

"See?" Smiles Karkat, "There's a small smile."

"You have always been the one to make me smile, Karkat." She manages to say before inhaling deeply through her teeth.

"What's wrong?" He blinks, concernly.

"I . . . It's nothing." She clenches her fists together, "Jade's grimbark now, her claws . . ."

"Oh, no." Karkat interrupts.

"And the Jane human is . . ." Kanaya closes her eyes, "They both serve for the Condense now."

"Shit . . ." Karkat pauses, inhaling deeply, "John! Was he with them?"

"No, he should be with the others," moans Kanaya, "when Feferi helped them escape."

Karkat gently pulled her into a soft hug, he made sure to avoid contact with her shoulders.

"Shh . . . It's okay, Kanaya . . ." He pauses, "We'll be be okay."

"Did you run into her hunters?" She asks, worryingly.

"No." Karkat answers.

Kanaya inhales deeply.

"I . . . I hope the others are okay."

"They are." He says, though he didn't sound so sure about it now.

Both of them made promises to someone they cared about. Karkat, his promise that he would bring back Kanaya safe and he would also return safe to Terezi. He couldn't afford to lose his life now, there are people who needed him to stay alive, he had to stay alive, even if that meant to serve the Condense until he could escape without her knowing. Kanaya, her promise that she would serve her days and to make sure that she would keep Rose in her mind everyday. She wished that she could see Rose again, their last moment together ended up with one small kiss; that last kiss was all Kanaya had shared with Rose before she escaped the warship. It was clear to both of them that their promises could keep them alive, as long as they don't show that they are frightened that the highbloods won the war. Kanaya inhales softly, Karkat's scent made her nerves calm down, and her mind calm.

"I've missed you, Karkat." She says, gently placing her chin against his bare shoulder.

He gently places his hand on top of her's behind her back.

"I've missed you too, Kanaya."

She feels his hand against hers, the chains behind her meant nothing because he was there for her. He is her brother, her only brother. He is all she had left. This emotion triggered her tears to fall from her eyes, hearing that terrible news when she woke up to clean the throne room earlier this morning, the news rang in her ears.

"You're all I have left, Karkat."

"You're all I have left, Kanaya."

He holds onto her tightly. She is his sister, his last living family he had left, and he wouldn't let the Condense treat her like this when she didn't do anything wrong.

"Kanaya . . . I'll get you out of here." He pauses, "I swear I will."

She lowers her head again.

"Mother is dead, Karkat."

He also lowers his head.

"I know." He pauses, "I heard the bell."


	9. Chapter 9

Feferi glances at the reunion of the two. She thought that it they could finally be together, for good this time. In only a matter of time, the Condense would tell her that it would be time for her to prepare for the wedding. Even though that her ancestor would order her own personal slave to help her in the dress and all of the other things she must do to look like the perfect bride for her betrothed. She glances at Kanaya, keeping her eyes on her; wondering how she could go through all of these things. She brushes her long black hair off her shoulders, gently holding her both of her hands in one another. She hears the door open again, her ancestor casually walking to her throne. The Condense taking one glance at Karkat, seeing how much he reminded her of the Signless.

"Captain!" She calls.

Through the other side door, the blue-green blooded troll walked in.

"Yes, Empress?"

"Take the mutant into custody," She pauses, "make sure he will be here when my hunters return with the others."

Karkat inhales deeply, turning his head around.

"Like hell I am going to be placed in chains without a fight!"

"You have no choice in the matter." Condense laughs, "Tell him, Kanaya."

She glances up at her mistress, then at Karkat. He glances at her, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me that you told her where the camp was . . ."

"I . . ." Began Kanaya.

"She didn't tell me where your little group was hiding," pauses Condense, pushing Karkat away from Kanaya, "I could've guessed that your rebellion couldn't hide far passed the town."

Kanaya closes her eyes. Hearing footsteps coming closer to the throne room. Karkat struggles as the captain restrained him to the ground, he kept his eyes on Kanaya.

"Well, I guess she did help a little with my plan," Condense laughs, "by letting me reach into the deepest parts of her memory."

"What?!" Karkat screams.

Kanaya slowly began to open her eyes again, as the other's were pushed into the throne room and pushed on their knees.

"Ah, welcome to my warship." The Condense announces.

Everyone glances up at the Condense, with the look of terror in their eyes.

"Let's see, who do we have here?" The Condense pauses, standing up walking up to Roxy, "Oh yes, I remember you. You were the human that got drunk half of the time on the job, so I punished you for that."

Roxy knelt there, turning her head away from the Condense. Her blonde hair covering the half of her face to block the face of the Empress. She glances at Roxy, moving her hair behind her ear.

"You shouldn't hide your face from me," Condense pauses, "I might think that you are plotting against me."

She walks away from Roxy, glancing at Jake.

"Oh yes," She pauses, "you are the one who I had a hard time capturing. You always fled to the trees, but I finally got you."

Jake took his graze to the ground, not wishing to face the Condense again. But he felt those cold hands of her's lifting his head up to face her.

"Don't look away from me."

She walks to see the two Strider brothers.

"Ah, the brothers who always loved my cooking." Condense smirks, "I guess that you got bored of me and that is why you both left. Isn't it?"

Both Dave and Dirk glanced at each other, not knowing what to do. The Condense pointed out the next person.

"Oh Rose Lalonde, I heard that you had your eye on my slave. Is that true?"

Rose glances up, seeing Kanaya there in the chains.

"I already know that you two are matesprits."

She glances over to the next side.

"Tavros Nitram, what an unexpected pleasure." Condense laughs, "I take it that you fear me young blood."

She went to the next person, seeing that it was someone she hasn't seen in sweeps.

"Meulin, I thought that you would have been killed after you escaped from the Grand Highblood's hive." Condense pauses, "Wouldn't he be surprised to have you back."

Meulin glances away, as the Condense walks to the next person.

"You must be her descendant, am I correct?" Condense pauses, "You look a lot like her when you are side-by-side like this."

Nepeta turns her head away, trying to keep her fear from showing. Hearing the footsteps of the Condense walking up to the next person beside her.

"Well, you must be the descendant of Neophyte Redglare, or should I say Latula Pyrope?" Condense places her fingers under Terezi's chin, "You look a lot like her when we were younger."

"Don't touch her!" Karkat hisses.

"Silence!" The Condense screams at Karkat, returning to the next person, "Oh, I've been wondering what happened to you, Egbert."

John trembles in the restraints, hearing them clank together. He already knew that he would become like his nana.

"I think it will be time for you fate," Condense pulls out the a crown from her pocket, and places it around John's head, "It will take a few minutes for the pain to kick in, and then you will feel nothing, all except the power that you will have as Croker Tier."

John could already feel his head pound and ache.

"Damn it." He moans.

The Condense laughed at his pain before going to the last person in the group.

"Well, well," Condense pauses, "you are the descendant of my beloved helmsman. Am I right, Sollux Captor?"

He inhales deeply, hearing his name being mentioned. The Condense smirks, looking at her guards inside the throne room.

"Take them all to the dungeons," Condense pauses, "I will have them individually for their punishment for the creation of the rebellion."

"Yes, Empress."

The guards took the members of the rebellion out of the room to the dungeons.

"Feferi."

"Yes, ancestor?" Feferi says, walking closer to her.

"Heal Kanaya's wounds."

"Yes, ancestor."

"When she is done, Kanaya," Condense pauses, "prepare her for her wedding."

"Yes, Empress."

Sollux heard those words said by the Condense, he struggles in the chains.

"Feferi, you don't have to marry him!" He pauses, "You can choothe to not marry him!"

Feferi heard him scream that, but there was nothing she could do to stop the wedding.

"I'm sorry, Sollux." Feferi whispers, "I can't."

Kanaya felt her chains loosed against her wrists. Feferi gently took a hold of her hand and led her to her chambers.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the princess's chambers, Feferi sat in her chair, next to a table and a round shaped mirror. As she sat there, her tears threatened to fall. The pain in Kanaya's shoulder upsided. The personal slave to the Condescension herself stands behind her, glancing at Feferi's long, curly, black hair as she brushed it gently, trying to get all of the tangles.

"Kanaya, I am so confused." She says, distraughtly.

Kanaya stood there, running the brush though Feferi's hair. She couldn't feel concerned for Feferi's sake, or anyone's sake. If the Condense figured out if she showed one bit of concern, the Condense would surely punish her for doing so.

"All of Alternia is expecting me to make the right decision." pauses Feferi, her fuchsia tears forming in her eyes, "I am torn!"

"Feferi . . ." Kanaya began.

"Oh Kanaya . . . I don't know what to do." She pauses, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she glances into her mirror, seeing the reflection of her in that long white gown, and Kanaya with her shoulders scaring up, "If I marry Eridan, Sollux will be condemned to death."

All Kanaya did was nod her head at her. She tries to swallow down the order that she was given. Even though Kanaya couldn't handle the fact that couldn't show concern for her friends.

"But if I don't . . ." Feferi sighs.

Even now, with Feferi talking about being torn because of her choices; Kanaya couldn't hold it in much longer. Feferi cries into her arms, remembering what Sollux said a few hours ago, before he was taken to the dungeons with the other members of the rebellion. She already knows what Sollux's fate is, and she didn't want it to happen to him.

"I'll be killed." cries Feferi.

Feferi exhaled deeply.

"Either way," Feferi pauses, wiping more tears away from her eyes, "Someone will die . . . Me or Sollux."

A small tear fell from her cheeks.

"I understand, princess." Says Kanaya, standing there, continuing brushing Feferi's hair.

"I know you do . . . I just." She sighs, " I just don't want to lose anyone else, and I don't want to leave Sollux, too many people have been taken away from him like you and Karkat . . ."

Feferi glances down at the pink table.

"But . . ." She pauses, as Kanaya glances down at her, "If I marry Eridan, he'll surely make Sollux to be the helmsman of our ship! And, eventually . . . He'll die there."

Kanaya glances at her shoulders, then eventually back at Feferi.

"He's felt the Psiioniic's pain, he's even seen his own ancestor being hooked up to be my ancestor's helmsman."

Feferi looks back into the mirror, seeing Kanaya's reflection.

"I couldn't bare to see Sollux like that, in that pain every single day for the rest of his life!" Feferi pauses, more tears fall from her eyes, "And I know Eridan hates Sollux to the core. As a helmsman, Sollux won't be able to MOVE!"

Feferi places her head in her hands. Kanaya stood there, placing the brush down on the table. She couldn't swallow this order any longer.

"Feferi . . ." Kanaya pauses, "Alternia is waiting for you to make your choice."

"I know . . . That's another thing that makes this decision hard . . ."

"I understand that, princess." Kanaya pauses, "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

Feferi exhaled deeply as she shook her head.

"I do too . . . This is just . . . It's just too much."

"Princess, either way you choose." Pauses Kanaya, "Condense wins."

"You're right . . . She does." She signs.

"But . . ."

She sniffs a little, whipping her tears.

"Feferi . . . I . . ." Kanaya began, glancing over at the golden tiara sitting next to the brush on the pink table.

She looks at herself in the mirror with a sigh.

"Yes?"

"I can't handle this any longer!"

She turns her chair around, glancing up at Kanaya. The jade slave kneels to her level, gently places her arms around the princess. She gently hugs her back, a few more fuchsia tears falling from her pink eyes.

"Feferi, you can choose." Kanaya whispers, "It's alright."

She closes her eyes, as she grabs a hold of the fabric of Kanaya's strapless shirt tightly in her fists.

"I'll have to marry Eridan . . . But," Feferi pauses, loosening her grip as she glances up, "I'll find a way to keep Sollux alive . . . Until I find a way to get him out."

Kanaya smiles, she knew that Feferi would help everyone else escape.

"I will help you, princess."

"Thank you, Kanaya." Feferi smiles.

"You're welcome, my friend." Kanaya answers.

She sniffs, holding onto Kanaya for comfort. Kanaya gently pets Feferi's head, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Down in the dungeon area, the other members of the rebellion came back from their punishment and being healed from their wounds. Except the wounds on Karkat's wrists didn't heal, the burning chains scared him, not understanding why those were in line for his punishment. He's the only one who suffered the pain of the chains. The burn marks still lit up with the color of his blood. He glances at the other members of the rebellion, seeing them in their cells right next to each other. The Striders and the Lalondes in one cell together, the Leijons in one cell with Terezi, Tavros, and Jake, Sollux waits in his compact cell, the pink mask hid his eyes, it was getting close to the time where he would become the helmsman of Eridan Ampora; Karkat sat with his back against the wall, feeling like he failed everyone, his ancestor, his mother, the other members of the rebellion, and of course, he failed to save Kanaya. The chains allowed him to move only a little. The chattering of the others made Karkat shake his head.

"There is still a way to get out of here." Jake pauses, "There has to be."

Terezi turns in his direction.

"Unless the Condense bricked it up."

"Don't think like that Terezi," Dave pauses, "we have to escape from this place, and then . . ."

"And then we fight!" Finishes Dirk with a calm grin.

Karkat closes his eyes.

"You don't get it do you."

Nepeta glances over to see Karkat, seeing his head wrapped up in bandages.

"What do you mean, Karkitty?"

"There is no escaping from here." He pauses, "The Condense won."

"No, she hasn't." Meulin says.

"She wouldn't have captured all of you if I had just stayed there!"

"You went to talk to Kanaya," Terezi pauses, brushing her black bangs away from her glasses, "besides, we should've listened to you. We have to fight for our freedom, Karkles!"

"There is no reason to risk our lives anymore." Pauses Karkat, the tone in his voice sounding discouraged, "We have all been through the punishment; except Sollux."

The mustard blood sat in his cell, listening to them talk. He didn't want to say anything.

"We all have different fates," Pauses Karkat, "and, we all know mine."

"Don't talk like that, Karkat." Terezi pouts.

He inhales deeply, then letting out with some force.

"Like I told you," Karkat pauses, "the Condense didn't show any mercy to us. She knew who I was when I walked in, and then I knew that my fate will be the same as . . ."

"Geez, all of this talking is making me depressed." A voice says.

Everyone glances around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?!" Asks Rose, in a ordering type voice.

"Realllllllly?" The voice pauses, "I thought that my voice would ring a bell."

Terezi sniffs the air as she growled under her breath.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The owner of the voice steps out into the light, her red shoes are stained with dirt, she wore one of the Condence's guard uniforms, the black skin tight leotard, the armor in their blood color, with the Pisces symbol over the heart, her long black hair shined in the light, those blue colored lips haunted Tavros' dreambubble, those eyes of her's, eight fold, and her horns, the curved ended horn and the other one shaped as a claw. Karkat glares at her, remembering the time when Aradia came back to the camp in John's arms.

"It's about time you showed your face, spiderbitch!" Karkat hisses.

"I know that you are all pissed off at me for murdering Aradia," Vriska pauses, "I shouldn't have let my anger get out of hand."

"We are not the ones you have to apologize to," pauses Dirk, glaring at her with his bright orange eyes, "it's Sollux you have to apologize too."

"Why?" Sollux speaks finally, "Its not like I am having everyone else taken away from me."

Vriska turns to look at his cell.

"Look, I have a plan up my sleeve."

"What's that?" Dave asks.

"It better not involve of just getting Kanaya out of here," Terezi huffs, "I know that was your plan."

Rose glances over to Vriska. So, that was Vriska's plan, she thought, and the reason why she murdered Aradia.

"Alright, that was originally my plan," Vriska pauses, "but I am not that big of a bitch. I swear that I will get everyone out."

"How the hell are you planning on doing that?" Roxy asks.

"First of all, we need to crash the wedding."

Sollux smirks.

"And I am going to need all the help I can get." Vriska pauses, "C'mon, we are doing this for everyone's sake."

Everyone stays silent. Sollux walks up to the bars of his compacted cell.

"I'll go with you," he pauses, "but this doesn't change anything."

"Of course it doesn't," Vriska pauses as she went and unlocked his cell, "is anyone else coming?"

Terezi glances at the others. Jake stood up.

"Fine, I will help." He says as Vriska walks up to his shared cell and unlocked it.

Dirk and Dave glance at each other.

"Count the bros!" Dirk announces.

Vriska walked up to their cell and unlocked it.

"We don't have much time," Vriska pauses, hearing the sound of music playing, "it sounds like they already started."


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the warship, Feferi stood waiting for the captain to escort her out of her room, down to the aisle. She glances outside, seeing the wedding guests. All of them, highbloods. Not a single lowblood. The Grand Highblood himself sat there, next to his descendant, the sober clown. She sees the Marquise. Outside of the warship, highbloods gathered in their chairs, waiting for Feferi to walk down the isle. Kanaya stands next to John Egbert. He didn't look like himself, his once blue eyes are now blood red, the once blue god tier pajamas are now red, the breath symbol was now pure white. Kanaya glances up, seeing the headband around his head, he was now the newest pet of the Condescension. His grip on her chains was tight, not giving her much slack. The Condense to the right of her, with Jane and Jade right next to her stand there, keeping their eyes out for anything wrong. Kanaya turns her head when she heard her name being called by her mistress.

"Be on your best behavior." The Condense orders.

"Of course, Empress." Kanaya answers back.

The organ began to play, as Eridan walked beside his ancestor. Kanaya's thrust grew within her, the different smells of blood caught her nose; like a big mixture of a cake as it bakes in the oven, the blood filled her lung. But one smell began to overpower the rest. When Feferi slowly walked down the aisle; her renaissance looking white dress, the sleeves long and ruffled at the end, the bodice latched onto her figure, the tiara acrossed her head shined in the sunlight; Kanaya could smell that one distinct flavor of blood. One that would get her in trouble if she took a small drink from. The smell of grape juice made her place her hand on top of her mouth, trying to keep herself from going totally mad. Feferi glances over at Kanaya, seeing her that way; the princess knew that Kanaya needed blood. She turned her head back as she walked over next to Eridan. He wore his white tuxedo, with a purple bowtie that resembles the color of his blood, his snarking grin shows when he turns profile, those black framed hipster glasses made his deep violet eyes bigger, his black spiked up hair shined in the fire light, and his purple streak, also spiked up; reflected in his future bride's tiara. Feferi closes her eyes to fight back the tears, hearing Sollux's voice inside her head, begging her not to marry him. The highblood priest glances at the two. The black robe covered by an indigo scarf, as he glances back down at his book.

"Everyone may sit." He says in a deep tone.

The smell of Eridan's blood became more noticeable. It was hard for Kanaya to not break out of the chains.

"We are gathered here to witness the betrothal of these two highbloods. Eridan Ampora, the descendant of Cronus Ampora, known as Orphaner Dualscar and Feferi Piexes, the descendant of Meenah Piexes, our beloved Empress." The priest pauses, "Now, do you Eridan take Feferi to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Eridan replies.

"And do you Feferi take Eridan Ampora to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Feferi stood there, trembling a little, her right hand in Eridan's left hand. She could hear Sollux's voice screaming at her not to do it. As much as Feferi wished that Sollux was there to save her, she knew that her ancestor would just kill him.

"I'm sorry, Sollux." She whispers quietly to herself.

The priest waited for her to reply to the question. The smell became even stronger, Kanaya needed this wedding to end soon, or she would bite down on someone's neck.

"I do." Feferi answers back, fighting off her fuchsia tears.

"I now pronounce these two as one, you may now distribute the ring, Eridan."

Eridan held onto Feferi's left hand as he placed her ring around her finger. Inside the warship; Jake, Dave, Dirk, Vriska, and Sollux ran. But through an open window, Sollux heard the wedding coming to an end. He stops frozen.

"Sollux, what is it?" Jake turns to look at him.

"We are too late." He says.

"What?!" Exclaims Dirk.

"It'th over . . ." Sollux closes his eyes.

Vriska folds her arms.

"Come on, I have to take you all back to the dungeons before the Condense comes in." She says.

The three humans nod their head. Sollux opens his eyes and begins heading his own way.

"Sollux, where are you going?" Asks Dave.

"I am going to thee my ancethtor." He replies.

"If you get caught, tell them a guard lost their way to the dungeons," Vriska pauses, "you can use me if you want."

He smirks as he ran to the helm's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the helm's room, Kanaya took a deep breath in. She glances up at the helmsman, someone who was once able to move. She couldn't smell his blood. The cords hid the smell of his blood.

"Psiioniic, I can smell it." She says.

He glances down at her, seeing her create a small healing planet. Yellow tears formed in his eyes, the pain he felt started to upside.

"It has been a while since the last time you had something to drink, hasn't it?" He asks.

"Almost a sweep now."

"Kanaya . . ."

She glances up at him.

"Psiioniic, I don't know long I can last." Pauses Kanaya, "I've bitten the Condense, she had me punished for that."

"You can't handle it any longer," He pauses, "can you?"

"No, I can't."

The door starts to rattle. The sound made Kanaya rise from her kneeling position. The door slowly begins to open, light fills the dim-lit room; the silhouette of a young troll walked in, his white tuxedo already stained with dirt. Kanaya stood there, licking her lips.

"Helmsman, I have a bone to pick with you!" His voice yells.

He turns over, glances at Kanaya. His scent made her turn away, she lusted for a drink; but now wasn't the time to do it.

"Oh, Kan . . ." He pauses, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, Eridan." She replies, clenching her fists together.

He walks up to her.

"You know I would do everyfin in my power to help you."

She backs away.

"I know you would."

His scent became stronger as he placed his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kan." He whispers in her ear, "Farewell."

She hugs him back.

"It's okay, Eridan." She pauses, slowly inching her lips closer to his neck; but she pulled away from his grip, "We will meet again."

He glances up at her. Kanaya walked passes him and hides herself in the darkness of the room. Eridan glances up at the Psiioniic.

"Now, what do you need to talk about?" He says.

"Just a few things." Eridan hisses, "What does it feel like being a helmsman?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Eridan pinches Psiioniic's cheek tightly.

"Your descendant will become my helmsman."

"He won't let you."

"Listen here, Mituna," Eridan pauses, "I am the one running the show now. There will be nothfin you lowbloods can do about it."

"Don't underestimate the lowbloods." Psiioniic smirks.

"Oh no, don't underestimate the highbloods."

"Take my words as advice, Ampora."

"Oh fine, I will take the words of a lowblood as advice," Eridan laughs, "As if I would do that. Because I'm not."

Kanaya watches as this all falls down. Did Eridan lie? She couldn't handle this anymore, his scent calls her name. She prepares herself to fall back if she lost control of her thrust; she glances as she sees Sollux enter in the room.

"Hey, fithh dick!" He pauses, "Get your handth off my ancthtor!"

Eridan's hand lowers from the Psiioniic's face, he turns to see the mustard blood.

"Whale, whale. How did you escape from the dungeons?"

"I wath never in the dungeonth to begin with."

Eridan smirks, slowly walking up to Sollux.

"What a lie." Eridan pauses, "You will become my helmsman.'

"What if I refuthe?" Sollux asks, backing away from Eridan.

"You have no choice in the matter, Sol."

"Are you an idiot or what?"

Eridan backs him into the wall.

"I am a highblood."

"Never underethtimate the lowbloodth, aththhole."

Eridan places his thigh against Sollux's pelvis, as he pinned him to the wall.

"Aren't you a married man now, Ampora?"

"I'm shore Fef would forgive me."

"Like hell thhe wouldn't."

Eridan pulls him off the wall, pinning Sollux's left arm behind his back. Eridan bends his head to the right side.

"That's the thing about lowbloods, you know," Eridan pauses, "you want to fight, but you end up getting yourself bruised and beaten every time you battle us."

Sollux hisses in pain. In the darkness, Kanaya saw Eridan's head at the proper position. Something within her wake up. One moment she was hidden in the darkness, the next minute her jaws open, sinking her teeth into Eridan's neck. He couldn't scream out in pain, at this time he let go of Sollux, feeling every drop of his blood being sucked out of his body. Sollux turns to see Kanaya, she didn't look like herself, the rainbow drinker within her woke up, and began to drink blood. He trembles a little, fearing that he could be next.

"Sollux, you have to stop her." Psiioniic says.

He nods a little, grabbing onto Kanaya's arm.

"C'mon Kanaya!" He pauses, struggling, "Let go!"

Kanaya hisses a little, keeping her jaw locked onto Eridan's neck. Sollux glances at the victim, his skin went pale, and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

"Kanaya!" Sollux screams, "Let go! You're killing him."

She feels Eridan's skin turning cold, she unlatched from his neck, no blood flowed out of the bite marks. His white stained with his blood. She felt his blood on her skin.

"Oh god . . ." She pauses, "What have I done?"

Sollux looks at her.

"Kan . . ."

"What is going on in there?!" The voice of the Condense roars.

The mustard blood ran and hid behind his ancestor. Kanaya stood there, holding her hands to her mouth. The door opens as the Condense walks in, Feferi right behind her. She turn and sees Sollux hiding behind the Psiioniic.

"Sollux?" She whispers.

He places a finger to his mouth, trying to keep her from say his name louder. The Condense glances down, seeing Eridan's body.

"Is he alive?"

The captain places two fingers to Eridan's neck, trying to find a pulse.

"Negative."

The Condense glares at Kanaya, grabbing her hands, yanking her hands down to her sides. Purple blood against her mouth.

"So, you are the perpetrator."

Feferi glances over at Kanaya, seeing the blood around her mouth.

"Empress, can I ask something?" She began.

"Silence!"

Sollux walks out into the light, looking confused.

"Um, I think I am in the wrong room."

Condense glances over at him.

"What are you doing out of the dungeons?!"

"You know what," Sollux pauses, "I think one of your guardth wath confuthed on where the dungeonth were at."

"Do you mean that new blue blood?"

"Yeth, thhe'th the one."

Feferi grabs a hold of his arm.

"I will lead him back to the dungeons, ancestor."

"Yeah!"

Those two leave the room, but wait outside. The Condense turns her glance back around.

"Do you realize what you've done here?" The empress pauses, "You have committed a very serious crime."

Kanaya closes her eyes.

"And I am guilty of my crime." She opens her eyes again, lowering her head, "Place me in chains, drag me out, and then kill me."

"You know the law." Condense laughs, "Yes, the sentence for murder is death. But . . ."

Kanaya still didn't make eye contact. The empress turns to the captain.

"You are going to have to explain all of this to Dualscar later."

Kanaya heard the name; of course she would have to explain that she murdered Eridan, his descendant.

"For now I will have Equius pull out your fangs." She pauses, "And then have you taken to the dungeons."

Kanaya glances up at the Condense. Why now of all times to spare her life? What she did to Eridan, she should be taken outside, and killed. Her jade tears fell from her eyes. Even though this wouldn't save her from her fate if Dualscar intends that she must die. At least she got to see everyone one last time.

"Thank you, empress." Softly responds Kanaya through her tears.

The Condense glances down at her, gently lifting her head up with her left hand as she whipped some of the tears away with the other. The soft gentle touch against Kanaya's cheek, knowing that she might fail everyone.

"You might still face trial, my lovely slave," Condense pauses, "perhaps someone in that rebellion knows how to rock the scales of my law. You are allowed to have someone who can fight your case."

Kanaya gently nods her head.

"Take her to Equius." Condense orders

"It will be done." The captain stands up grabbing a hold of Kanaya's wrist and drags her out.


	14. Chapter 14

Down in the dungeons, Karkat stood, glancing back and forth, seeing if Sollux would ever return. Dirk sighs, playing with his fingers.

"Where could that idiot be?" Karkat leans his forehead against the cold metal bars.

"He'll be back," Vriska pauses, "we all know he will."

The doors open, in the darkness of that area.

"Karkat's not gonna like this." Feferi says.

"Karkat's not gonna like what?" Karkat asks, in a reply.

"Oh thhit you're so quiet, KK." Screams Sollux.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pauses Karkat, intently, "where the hell have you been?"

"Talking to my ancethtor, jeguth." Huffs Sollux.

"It shouldn't have taken that long though, Captor." Vriska says.

"Well, that'th a funny thtory."

"Whale, it's not that funny."

"But it'th a thtory none the lethth."

"Just get on with it!" Karkat hisses.

"OkayKanayabitontoEridan'sneckandshewillprobablyfacetrial!" Feferi says something in a bundled up mess.

"What was that?" Dirk asks.

"That sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me." Jake adds.

"Try to speak Alternian, Feferi." Terezi says.

"Um . . ." Feferi froze.

"Eridan wath in the helm'th room, I told him to thtep away but he pinned me againtht the wall," Pauses Sollux, trying to get the right words out of his mouth, "and that's when . . ."

"When what?" Tavros asks.

"Kanaya was hiding in the darkness of the room, and . . ."

"And what?" Huffs Karkat, "What did my sister do?!"

"That ith an interethting quethtion."

"What happened?" Asks Rose from her own cell.

"Well . . ." Feferi starts.

"Take the murderer to her cage." The muffled Captain's voice rang from the door, "The other's should be in their cells, asleep."

Feferi runs Sollux into a cell next to Karkat and hids there. The others closed their eyes pretending to be asleep. The dungeon door opens. Karkat hears the sound of the of the cell door to the right of him open, next to the sound of chains clanking together, and a body being thrown on the ground. The guards left the dungeons. The troll next to Karkat moans, feeling the mantel of her ancestor upon her back, lifting her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms on top of them, and began to cry into her arms. He woke up, hearing her cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks.

Kanaya hears his voice, gently glances up, wiping her tears away.

"Karkat?" She pauses, "Is that you?"

"Kanaya?!" He exclaims.

She came more into the light wearing the Dolorosa's mantel. Creaking of the metal springed beds as the other members of the rebellion waking up.

"Did someone say 'Kanaya'?" Rose asks, glancing at the the troll in her cell.

Kanaya turns around to see her. The young girl gives her a small smile.

"Hey, Rose." She softly says.

"Kanaya . . ." Rose replies.

"What are you doing down here?" Asks Sollux, "What happened to you? Did you get your fangth removed?"

"What?!" Karkat hisses.

"No, I still have my fangs."

"Thank goodness." Feferi pauses, "What happened?"

"The Condense ordered the captain to take me to the throne room, where Dualscar was waiting for me."

"Tho . . ."

Kanaya nods her head, pointing to her chest. The numbers "4326" burned on her skin,

"So, you'll be facing trial." Feferi says.

"Yes."

"Trial?" Terezi asks, "For what?"

"Murder." Says Kanaya.

"WHAT?!" Karkat yells.

"Thhh!" Sollux says.

"What did you do?" Tavros asks.

"Karkat, when was the last time Kanaya had a drop of blood?" Feferi asks.

"Almost a sweep . . . Why do you ask?" Karkat asks another.

"That explainth it."

"Explains what?" Ask Dave.

"I killed Eridan because I drank all of his blood."

"Really?" Jake pauses, "So, you are what they call a vampire, right?"

"The Alternian term for it is rainbow drinker." Dirk replies.

"Trolls are so interesting." Roxy giggles.

"So, when is trial?" Nepeta pauses, "And could we all come?

"I am allowed to have someone for my defence."

Terezi's face lit up at the thought of fighting for Kanaya's case.

"Did you say defence?"

"Do you think you could fight my case?"

"Tell the ever single detail, and I'm on it."


	15. Chapter 15

_Karkat opens his eyes, glancing around, seeing himself somewhere else. He doesn't remember leaving the warship. But he knew this place. _

"_Huh?" _

_He glances at the rock inside this cave, a campfire inside made it warm. He was home. _

"_Hello, is someone here?" He calls out. _

_Not a reply. _

"_Mom?" _

_Nothing. _

"_Kankri?" _

_Still nothing. _

"_Please, someone answer me!" He begs. _

_A man sits down next to the fire. _

"_It's been a while, my son." The woman says, who stands next to the man. _

_Karkat turned around, seeing two people he thought he lost. _

"_Mom . . . Kankri . . ." _

"_Hello, Karkat." Kankri smiles. _

_Karkat glances at the two of them. Kankri sits down by the wall of the cave, shirtless. His wrists still burnt from the burning shackles, and the scar from the arrow he was shot with in his stomach. _

"_It's been a long time, brother." _

_Karkat's eyes filled up with candy red colored tears. _

"_Kankri . . ." _

_The Signless gave him a smile, glancing up at the person who taught him everything he knew, the one who protected him throughout the sweeps. The Dolorosa glances down at Karkat, she softly smiles at him. _

"_If you guys are here, does this mean I'm dead?" Asks Karkat. _

_Porrim slowly walks to him as he said that, wrapped her arms around him, gently pressing her lips against his head. _

"_Of course not." _

"_Your dreamself might be dead, Karkat, but . . ." Kankri pauses, "You are very much alive." _

_He hugs his mother back softly, his tears falling from his eyes. Kankri glances at the two. _

"_Karkat," He pauses again, "there is something we have to tell you." _

_He glances up at Kankri, wiping his tears away._

"_What's that?" _

_Porrim places her hand on Karkat's shoulder. The Singless glances into his brother's deep red colored eyes. _

"_Before I say that. May I ask something?" _

"_Yeah, go ahead." _

"_Kanaya . . . How is she?" _

"_I'm not sure anymore . . ." Karkat shakes his head, " . . . But eventually I'll find out . . . Most likely the hard way." _

"_Oh, okay." Kankri pauses, "Well, has anything happened since we have been dead?" _

"_Yeah . . . Lot of things." _

"_I see." He places a hand to his chin, "Has the rebellion died?" _

"_No, but it's smaller than what it used to be." _

"_I'm glad, but at the same time I'm not." _

_Karkat nods in agreement. _

"_Anyway." _

_Karkat looks up. _

"_Have any of you been taken to the empress yet?" _

"_Yes." Karkat pauses, "In fact, that's where we all are right now." _

"_I knew that it would happen sooner or later." _

"_Has the Condense treated you in harsh ways?" Porrim pauses, "Has she punished you for supporting the rebellion?" _

" _. . . Not me physically." Karkat lies. _

"_Those marks on your wrists, Karkat," Kankri notices, "they look similar to mine. Did she place you in the burning shackles?" _

_Karkat nods as he glances down at his wrists. _

"_I thought so." _

"_Yeah . . ." Karkat pauses rubbing them with his hands, "It fucking hurts like hell though." _

_Kankri nods. Outside of Karkat's dreambubble, his name was being called out. Karkat blinks, glances around for the voice, but didn't see the owner anywhere. Slightly confused, he takes one more look around. The voice echoed in the dreambubble._

"_Sounds like you are wanted, Karkat." Porrim glances at him. _

_He looks at them sadly and then nods. _

"_Karkat!" The voice screams. _

"_Go on," Porrim smiles, "Kanaya needs you." _

_He nods his head at her one last time, before getting up onto his feet and hugging his ancestor and the woman who took care of him before he woke up._

….

Karkat woke up in cold sweat running down his face, breathing heavily. He glances around his cell, as if he was looking for someone. After the dream he had with meeting Kankri and Porrim again, he couldn't think straight.

"Karkat, are you alright?" Asks Kanaya from the cell to his right.

Karkat sighs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pauses, "You?"

"I'm okay . . ." She pauses again, "Just a little nerves, you know. Since I have to go face Dualscar soon."

"I can understand that . . ." He pauses, "Wait, Dualscar? I thought you already faced him."

"That one was with the Condense." She pauses, "This time is an interrogation."

"Oh."

"Never mind about that." Kanaya pauses, "How are you doing? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm not sure what it was."

"I see. What was your dream about?" She asks.

Karkat took a deep breath in, rubbing his wrists.

"I was wondering around in a cave, but it was strange."

"Strange?"

"I have been there before." He pauses, "I was home, Kanaya."

"Home."

"Everything was there," he pauses, remembering everything, "the fire-pit, the sewing table, and our pot we made together that one time."

"I see." Kanaya glances down at the floor.

"But it was empty, I called out names . . ."

"No answer."

"Not until I called out for mom."

"What?"

"She said that it has been a long time."

"Sounds like her to say that."

"And then she looked up at someone."

"Kankri."

"Yes. He then warned me not to be surprised if the Condense keeps me alive for her own personal gain."

"Oh."

"And then, I heard your voice."

"Sorry," She pauses, "if I knew that you say them, I would've let you sleep longer."

"Nah, it's alright." He rubs his wrists again.

"It's bothering you again, isn't it?"

"No, they just hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry that I dragged all of you into this."

Karkat glances over at her, confused.

"It's not your fault Kanaya," he pauses, "we all are to be blamed for what happened."

"I just . . ."

"Kanaya, you didn't do anything wrong for any of us to hate you."

"But I let the Condense reach into my mind to find out where the camp . . ."

"That's the Condense's damn fault." Karkat hisses, "You couldn't fight against her if you fucking tried."

"You're right."

"Listen Kan, we are all to fucking blame for this shit." Karkat pauses, "All of us share equal blame for this mess, no one has more fault for anything."

"And yet, I feel like I do."

"Don't worry about it, Kan," He pauses again, "you did your best. And that's all that matters. Don't give a fuck about the Condense and her fucking shit. You are your own person, not her puppet."

Kanaya smiles, nodding her head in agreement.

"You're right about that, Karkat."

"The highbloods should never underestimate the lowbloods." Karkat says.

"Psiioniic said the same."

"Follow the saying then." Karkat pauses, "Kankri would want you to do so."

"Mom would too."

"Yeah."

"Same goes with you, Karkat."

Karkat laughs a little, hearing someone walking up to his cell. The teal blood's tears fell from her face.

"Tez, what's wrong?" Asks Karkat.

"Please let me in, I need to talk with you."

Inside Kanaya's cell, she heard Rose wake up in tears, fearing that she would become a monster.

"Kanaya."

"Yes, Rose?" Kanaya asks.

"Could you please sit next to me?"

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

Kanaya exhales softly, holding onto the bars that divided her and Karkat. He took a look at her, feeling the same way she did. Managing to place his hand on top of hers. What was going to become of them if the Condense decides to separate them? He gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Whatever happens to us." Kanaya began.

He tightens his grip slightly in a protective way.

"I want you to know . . ." She begins again, "I will always love you."

He blinks slightly.

"I know Kanaya, but . . ."

"What is it?"

He opens his mouth, then shuts it when he hears the dungeon doors open and shut. Two guards came down, protecting Feferi as she follows right behind them. Kanaya glances at them seeing the guards protecting the princess in case if the rainbow drinker were to snap again. With his hands still against Kanaya's, Karkat glances up at Feferi. The guards unlocked the cell doors dragging the young rainbow drinker out to face Eridan's ancestor.

"NO!" Karkat gasps.

"Hands off, mutant blood." Orders the seafoam green blood guard.

"We have special orders that come from the Orphaner himself." Replies the dark violet blood guard.

"Fuck him!"

"What was that?!" Pauses the purple blood, "How dare you use foul language to insult the Orphaner."

"Face it kid," Adds the seafoam green blood, "you are nothing more than just a pathetic lowblood."

He slaps Karkat's hands off of Kanaya as they drag her away. The slap left mutant blood marks on Karkat's hands.

"I'll use whatever fucking language I fucking want to." He yelps as he glared down the guards.

….

The pain against Kanaya's wrists grew, the burning pain she had felt before. She glances at Cronus' hand against her wrist, he began to tighten his grip. The strength coming from the Orphaner could possibly snap her wrist to the point it could not be healed.

"Tell me again, why did you murder my descendant?" He pauses, "And DON'T leave anything out."

"I thought it was clear, Orphaner." Kanaya hisses, "I am her descendant after all. Therefore, the same blood runs through our veins. Both of us are rainbow drinkers."

"Yes, and you have her pretty looks."

She glares at him, feeling his hand touching her face.

"I murdered your descendant because I haven't had a drop of blood for almost a sweep."

"That still doesn't give you any right go on and murder a HIGHBLOOD!" He pauses, "No, you don't get any rights, slave."

He smirks at her when he said the word "slave".

"Don't underestimate the lowbloods." Kanaya quotes the Psiioniic.

"Oh, I'm not." He laughs.

"You're lying."

"Shut up." He grins before slapping Kanaya's cheek.

"Follow the law, and you won't hear of me again."

"Don't talk to me about the law!" He sneers.

"You want me to suffer, don't you?!" She pauses, "You want everyone to suffer!"

"Just the lowbloods." He pauses, "And those who side with them in the rebellion."

"Everything I know is right. I believe in the teachings."

"And THAT'S your downfall."

"It's just a minor setback." She pushes him away.

He laughs at her again, lifting his right hand up and back slapping her again.

"Shut up, slave. Or I will make you."

"Why should I?" Kanaya pauses, her voice sounding weak, "I'm already broken."

"Yes, but what about that mutant?" He grabs a hold of Kanaya's chain, "He's not, and it would be fun to break him down, just like Mindfang did to the Dolorosa."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would."

"If you lay a finger on him, I will hurt you!" Kanaya hisses, "He is already broken due to the fact of that I am the personal slave to the empress, due to the fact that the Dolorosa was taken to be a slave and that you murdered her in cold blood, and due to the fact you highbloods killed the Signless. His only family taken away from him."

"Oh? Well, that just makes things more fun."

She slaps his hand away from her chin.

"I'll take that idea to the Condense for your punishment and you're brother's."

Kanaya just stood there, feeling her blood turn warm. She could taste the haunting of Eridan's cold blood running down her throat. The door opens as Dualscar left and the guards came in.

"Clean this place up. It's a sty."

They push a broom into her arms. She glares at them, watching them leave her in the room. She heard the Condense's voice outside of the throne room.

"Ah, you're here." She pauses, "I hope my slave wasn't a hassle."


	17. Chapter 17

The green moon crests over the violent violet sky. The chains around the slave's wrists were loosened enough for her to move them. Following right behind the Empress of Alternia, the Condense herself; the slave's thoughts are turned to the stone where the Signless was murdered.

"Well, this is a nice place to begin the interrogation." The Condense stood before her, "Wouldn't you agree, Kanaya?"

Kanaya didn't answer the question, she stood there, closing her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

The slave begins to open her eyes slightly. Enough to see the hot pink high-heels the Condense wore. All the Condense did was chuckle at her. How Kanaya hated being laughed at. Her eyes slowly opened wider by the second.

"Well, are you feeling like talking, my dear?"

The jade blood stood there, turning her head away from staring at the empress straight in the eye. For they just tore her down every time she took even one single glance into them.

"Oh Kanaya, my pet . . ." Condense pauses, "Do I have to use force?"

"F-forgive me, empress." She says, with a weak voice.

"You don't think I would forgive you that easily, do you?"

"Of course."

"Good."

A few minutes have passed, Kanaya didn't reply.

"Kanaya, tell me or I WILL use force!"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb."

Kanaya glances at the ground.

"I'm waiting." Condense folds her arms in anger.

Kanaya kept her eyes glued to the ground, her mouth felt heavy to the point she didn't know what to say or do. The Condense taps her fingers against the metal of her trident.

"Kanaya . . ." She says in a warning tone.

"She won't be answering anything you have to ask, empress." A voice rings.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Condense turned.

The guard stood there, taking off the uniform.

"Ah, if it isn't Mindfang's little descendant." Condense smirks.

Kanaya glances up, seeing the guard there.

"Vriska, what are you doing here?!" Kanaya hisses, "You idiot!"

"Let me guess," Chuckles Condense, "you are here to free Kanaya?"

"Not just her."

"Oh?"

"Free them all . . ." Vriska pauses, "NOW!"

"Who do you think you are to tell ME what to do. I am the EMPRESS of Alternia." Condense pauses, "I am the one in charge here, Serket. Not YOU."

"Looks like I'll have to battle you for the key." Scoffs Vriska.

"Vriska, what do you think you're doing?!" Kanaya shakes her head in disapproval of Vriska's plan.

"Battle me?!" Condense laughs, "Ha. Do you have any idea who you are up against?"

"Vriska, you can't win this battle," Kanaya pauses, "get out of here while you still can!"

"You should listen to her, Serket. You have no chance in winning."

"I don't give a fuck, fussyfangs!" Vriska hisses, "I am going to take her down!"

"Vriska . . ." Kanaya inhales.

"Then it's death to you, Serket."

Vriska places her hand on the handle of her sword as she pulls it out of it's scabbard. She glares down the Condense, pointing her sword towards her.

"I challenge you, Meenah Piexes."

Condense narrows her eyes and held onto her trident.

"I accept your challenge, Vriska Serket."

…..

The battle had begun. Dave, Dirk, and Jake watch it as the challenge took it's shape. Through the barred windows, the three boys watch intently.

"Good golly, what is Vriska thinking?!" Jake exclaims loudly, "She'll be killed!"

"What's Vriska doing?" Asks Karkat.

"She's fighting the empress . . . On her own . . ." Dave pauses, as he continued to watch the battle unfold, "And she is losing."

"That idiot!" Terezi hisses.

Sollux stayed silent in his cell, he still hasn't forgiven Vriska for murdering Aradia in cold blood.

….

Kanaya took one glance up at Vriska, witnessing the trident going through her stomach.

"VRISKA!" She screams.

"I warned you, Kanaya warned you." Condense scoffs, "But you didn't listen, and this is your reward. Dying in cold blood."

Vriska coughs up some cobalt blood, stabbing Condense in the shoulder with her sword.

"I'm . . . Not done . . . YET!" She falls back into Kanaya's arms.

"Vriska . . . !"

The Condense hissed and pulls out the sword from her shoulder seeing her own fuschia blood mixed with Vriska's cobalt blood.

"Vriska, you idiot." Kanaya whispers, holding onto Vriska.

"Yeah . . . But . . ." Vriska coughs and smiles a little, "But at least . . . I went down with a fight . . ."

Jade tears fell from the green eyes of Kanaya Maryam. She couldn't stand the pain anymore. She couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

"Vriska . . . Why . . . ?"

"Don't cry, Maryam." Vriska wipes her tears away, "Not for me."

"Vriska . . ."

"Kanaya . . . I'm glad . . ." Vriska pauses, placing her hand against Kanaya's cheek, "I died for something . . . More than myself . . ."

"Don't say that!" Kanaya cries, "Please, let me heal you."

"Save your energy . . ." Vriska shakes her hand, "You'll need it."

"I can't let you die." Cries Kanaya, "I have lost a lot of people I love."

"Kanaya . . . You're always so caring to everyone . . ." Vriska moans, " . . . Just let me go . . ."

Kanaya shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I can't allow that!"

Vriska moves her hand into Kanaya's hand.

"Just let me go . . . I have . . ." Vriska moans again in pain, "I've caused a lot of trouble . . ."

"I can't, Vriska . . ."

"Kanaya . . ." She coughs, "Please . . ."

"I won't forget your existence."

"Thanks, Kan . . . Aya." She coughs again and her eyes roll to the back of her head as she closes them, and her body going limp as she exhaled her last breath.

"Vriska?" She glances down at the dead body, "NO! Vriska, wake up! DAMMIT! Don't leave us . . . We need you . . . Wake up . . ."

It was already too late.

"Vriska . . ."

She cries into the spider troll's shoulder.

…

"She's . . ." Jake sighs, "Dead . . ."

"Now we can't escape." Dirk shakes his head.

Roxy begins to play with the bricks, seeing them fall and reviling outside.

"Oo!"

Jake glances down at her.

"Roxy," He pauses, "what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Look!" She says, pushing one more brick from its normal spot.

"Wow, how are you doing that?"

"Pushing the bricks." She says.

…

Outside, Kanaya gently kisses Vriska's forehead before she laid her down on the ground. She turns away from the body as she cried into her hands. The Condense scoffs behind her.

"Kankri . . ." Kanaya whispers, "I can't go on living like this . . . Please, let me die . . . Karkat, please . . . Let me die . . ."

"Lowbloods." Condense scoffs again, "Too into their emotions."

"Shut up." Kanaya whispers."

"How cute." Condense laughs.

"Why do you even bother with me?" Kanaya hissed under her breath.

"Oh, don't be that way!"

"Don't be that way?!" Kanaya lowers her hands from her eyes, clenching them into a fist at the side of her, "That's all you have to say."

"Raising your voice at me?" Condense raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kanaya stood up, "Do whatever you want with me! But, I won't let you harm anyone else!"

"I can do whatever I want to whoever I want."

Kanaya glares her down, landing her fist against the Condense's mouth, knocking the empress to the ground.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

Condense places a finger to her mouth, feeling her own blood there. She begins laughing, glancing at Kanaya as she stood up, grabbing a hand-full of Kanaya's black hair in her fist.

"In case you've forgotten, jade blood." Condense sneers into Kanaya's ear, "I DO own you."

Kanaya clenches her fist again, but then letting her grip go. She knew that she couldn't win against the Condense. The empress was right about everything. More jade tears fell from Kanaya's eyes. She wished that the Condense would just kill her right here and now. The chuckling of the Condense haunted her nightmares.

"Forgive me, empress." Kanaya pauses, with a weak, defeated tone in her voice, "It won't happen again."

"It better not!"

…

Dirk shook his head. He couldn't believe that she returned to that level of intimidation.

"Kanaya . . ."

His younger brother sighs.

"What?" Karkat asks, "What happened?"

"She . . ."

"What?"

"She started to fight Condy back . . . Then . . . Well . . ." Dave pauses, "She went back to being Condy's slave."

Karkat didn't answer back. He knew that Kanaya couldn't keep up the tough guy act for long. Even though he wishes that it wasn't that way, he couldn't do anything to stop it. He is doomed to die by the hands of the highbloods due to the color of his blood.


	18. Chapter 18

_Kankri held onto Karkat as he fell asleep on his shoulder. The two shared the same blood, the exact same shade, and everything else. Kankri couldn't keep his thoughts from scattering around in his mind. He glances around, seeing everyone as they were in this rebellion. Tavros, the descendant of the Summoner; one who feared the highbloods more than life itself. Terezi, the descendant of Neophyte Redglare; one who wanted justice for the lowbloods. Aradia, she doesn't have a ancestor, at least not yet; one who kept her eyes set on victory. Nepeta, the descendant of the Disciple, his love; one who couldn't follow her moirail for he was a highblood and she would only end up dead if she ever got close to him. Sollux, the descendant of the Psiioniic; one who feels weak, but is strong to take down a hundred highbloods. Kanaya, the descendant of the Dolorosa; one who took care of everyone just like her ancestor, she would protect Karkat with her life. Kanakri smiles brightly. _

"_What's that smile for, Kankri?" Psiioniic pauses. _

"_Oh, I am not sure." He pauses, "I'm just happy, I guess." _

"_With your help, Kankri," Terezi pauses, "tomorrow lowbloods can finally breathe." _

"_Yeah."_

_Kankri glances down at the sleeping Karkat. Knowing if he showed up to fight in the battle he would end up beaten as much as Kankri would be. _

"_I know that Karkat will try to come help us with this battle tomorrow." Kankri pauses, "But, I don't him to come, they will probably beat him up when they find out his blood color is the same as mine." _

"_I will protect him with my life, Kankri." Kanaya says. _

"_I know that you would, Kan." He pauses again, sighing, "But, we need to protect him. Just in case if anything happens to me, I have someone who will continue preaching my teachings. And Karkat is the one who can continue in my memory." _

"_What are you saying, Kankri?" Meulin asks. _

"_Don't think about the worse case scenario!" Aradia adds. _

"_Thinking of the worse case scenario will keep me calm, and I will know that if something does happen, I know how to deal with it." _

"_But the sentence for insubordination is death, Kankri." Terezi began._

"_And so is the creation of the rebellion." Pauses Kankri, "If anything does happen, please, then let me die." _

…

Kanaya shot up awake in cold sweat. She glances around the cell. She places a hand to her head, as tears roll down her cheeks. Her breathing was unstable. Trembling, she glances over at Rose, still asleep. Kanaya turns her head away.

"If anything does happen, please, then let me die." Kanaya whispers to herself.

She places her head against the cold stone wall, pounding her fist against it.

"Damn it." Kanaya cries silently, "When I am trying to find heaven I find more hell."

Rose's eyes slowly began to open as she heard Kanaya.

"Please, Kankri . . ." Kanaya prays, "Help me escape this hell! Let me die."

Rose wraps her arms around Kanaya's waist places her chin against her shoulder.

"Don't say that, Kanaya." She whispers, "I'm right here."

Kanaya froze for a minute, her breathing starting to become stable from Rose's touch. She turns around to face her matesprit.

"Rose . . . I . . ."

Rose pulls Kanaya into a hug.

"I know." She gently pets Kanaya's hair, "Shh, if anything does happen, I will protect you with my life."

Kanaya's eyes widen as more tears fell.

"Rose." She closes her eyes holding Rose closer to her as she cries into her shoulder, "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry."

Rose gently kissed Kanaya's head.

"I will protect you, Kanaya." She pauses, "We all will."

Kanaya nods her head slightly.

…..

"_We are going to scout ahead." John says. _

"_Are you sure that is a good idea?" Terezi asks. _

"_Its the only plan we have," Dave pauses, "you guys stay here in camp, if we don't come back in three days, come find us." _

"_But what if something happens to you?" Karkat pesters. _

"_We will signal with a sound of a gunshot." Jake winks. _

"_No, its too dangerous to go alone!" Karkat hisses. _

"_We are the only ones who can do it." Roxy says. _

"_You'll be killed if the Condense finds out the color of blood humans have." Nepeta says. _

"_It's the chance we are gonna have to take." Dirk says. _

"_I object!" Terezi screams. _

"_Its the only way to save Jade and Jane." Jake pauses, "We are the ones who have to bring them back." _

"_What if the Condense brainwashed them?!" Karkat pauses, "What if they are already dead?!" _

"_Then we have to do what we can to stop them and to get them back to our side." Roxy answers. _

"_And if the are dead, we will bring their bodies back to give them a proper burial." Dirk adds. _

"_I still think this is a dumbass idea." Karkat says. _

"_C'mon, Rose." John pauses, "Say goodbye." _

_Rose held onto Kanaya's hand, not wanting to leave. _

"_Kanaya, I . . ." _

"_If anything happens to you," She pauses, "I will come for you." _

_Rose gently kisses Kanaya's lips before leaving with the humans. _

….

_Karkat woke up screaming, Kanaya held onto him in her arms. _

"_Shh, you were just dreaming." Kanaya gently pets his head. _

"_I was taken in front of the Condense,"He pauses, "she had me killed. Kanaya, I'm scared. What if that happens?" _

"_I won't let it happen." Kanaya pauses, "I will be with you." _

"_Kanaya . . ." He pauses, "Don't leave me." _

"_I won't." _

"_The others have already left for battle, leaving me here at camp." Karkat cries, "I can help fight, I really can. I don't want anyone ending up dying or becoming a slave." _

"_We'll win this battle." She pauses, "We will make sure the lowbloods have freedom." _

"_How can you be so sure, Kan?" _

"_Kankri knows what he's doing," Kanaya pauses, "they will come back, I promise. Until then, you should go back to sleep, you are going to need your rest." _

"_Could you sing me to sleep?" He pauses, "Just like mom did when we were younger." _

"_Okay." _

_Karkat gave her a small smile before laying back down. Kanaya started to sing a small song, covering Karkat's shirtless half with a blanket. _

_Deep within the shadows  
There will be light _

_To guide your way through_

_The endless night_

_Of this lonesome planet _

_We once called home_

_We love _

_We live_

_We stand_

_Once she knew that he was fast asleep, she grabbed a hold of her lipstick and headed out. Meulin stood out there. _

"_I'll watch over him." Meulin pauses, "Hurry!" _

_Kanaya nods her head, taking one more glance back at Karkat before running into the town were the rebellion stood, waiting for their time to strike. Kanaya stood close to Kankri. He glances down at him._


	19. Chapter 19

"_Kanaya, what are you doing here?" Kankri pauses, "You said that you were going to stay back at camp to watch over Karkat." _

"_I couldn't stay behind and watch my family fight for our freedom." Kanaya pauses, "Besides, Meulin told me that she would keep an eye on him until we get back." _

"_Kanaya." Kankri sighs. _

_Kanaya knelt on her knees before him. _

"_I will not lose faith in the teachings," Kanaya pauses, "I will fight until we are truly free. Even if costs in my death." _

_Kankri went down to her level, placing his arms around her pulling her into a hug. _

"_We are going to need everyones help if we are going to win this." _

_Terezi smiles. _

"_This is why you've got us." She says, gesturing to Tavros, Nepeta, Aradia, and Sollux. _

_Kankri glances up at them. Seeing them prepared for battle. _

"_Those highbloods won't understand what kind of power the lowbloods hold." Aradia says. _

"_Even though we are scared to face them," Tavros pauses, "we must fight for our voices to be heard." _

"_Even if it meanth fighting to the end." Sollux adds. _

"_We are all in this together." Nepeta purrs. _

"_Let's keep our eye out." Kankri pauses, "The Condense will be waiting with her army." _

_Kanaya nods her head, holding her lipstick closer. _

"_Remember, if the humans are still alive, she probably has them as captives." Aradia says. _

"_They are still alive." Kanaya pauses, "I can feel it." _

_Sollux glances at her, shaking his head. _

"_Even if they are, we thhould get them out of there." _

"_That's part of the plan." Kankri pauses, "You, Tavros, Nepeta, and Terezi try to find them. Fight your way through." _

"_Yes, sir!" Terezi saluted. _

"_What about me, Kankri?" Kanaya asks. _

"_Stay close to me as possible." _

"_Right." _

"_Kankri, the enemy's approaching." Summoner pauses, "She brought some friends." _

"_What kind of friends?" _

"_More highbloods?" Psiioniic adds._

"_That's what it looks like." _

_Kanaya sat there, glancing up at Kankri, seeing him second guessing himself. _

"_What should we do?" Psiioniic asks. _

_Kanaya stood up, changing her lipstick into her chainsaw. _

"_We have to fight." She says. _

_Kankri glances at her. _

"_No, its way to dangerous now." _

"_If we don't, they will follow us back to the rebellion camp." _

"_Kanaya's right." Nepeta says. _

"_C'mon!" Kankri pauses, "Charge!" _

_The battle had begun, the colors of different shades of every kind fell on the sand. Kankri kept his focus on the Condense, as he slowly made his way towards her. Psiionniic fought off as many as he could, letting his friend past by. Summoner kept battling his way down the line. Nepeta, Terezi, Tavros, and Sollux fought passed to find the humans; eventually they were stopped by a subjugglator. _

"_Oh no." Tavros says. _

"_Oh, what's wrong?" He pauses, "ARE YOU SCARED OF ME?!" _

_The sober Gamzee Makara stood in front of them, blocking their way towards the warship. They did their best to fight, ending up getting bruised and beaten anytime they got even close to him. Kanaya stayed close to Kankri, even when he was pushed back behind by the Grand Highblood. _

"_I'll be fine, Kan." He screams, "Get to the Condense!" _

_She nods her head, running as fast as she could to the empress. Soon she was face-to-face with the empress. Their battle had began. It wasn't long before the Condense pushed the chainsaw out of Kanaya's hands, turning her around, having a strong grip on her so she wouldn't run. Soon everyone else was wounded to the point the couldn't fight anymore. Kankri held onto his head, red blood spilling out of the wounds. _

"_Stop!" Condense pauses, the guards all turned to face Kankri, "Highblood, move him over here."_

_The Grand Highblood did so. Kankri fell to his knees right before the Condense. _

"_Kankri." Kanaya says, struggling to get out of the Condense's grip. _

"_I'm sorry, Kanaya." He pauses, "I failed everyone." _

_Condense places her trident under Kankri's chin, lifting his head up. _

"_So, you are the little brat who has caused me pain."_

"_I wouldn't call it pain, Condense." _

"_Such a shame your blood wasn't higher." She pauses, "I probably would have spared your life." _

_The members of the rebellion began to protest._

"_Silence!" Condense screams, the protest of the lowbloods started to fade, "The Signless shall be killed. The Sufferer's sentience for insubordination and the creation of the rebellion is death. The Mutant will he killed tonight when the moon is high in the sky, and the air cries out for the lowblood savior's sacrifice. Take them away." _

_The rebellion began to fight against. Kankri was taken away, right before Kanaya's eyes. She glances over, seeing the Dolorosa being taken away. She felt the Condense turning her around, glancing at her. _

"_Ah, what a pretty thing you are." She says._

_Kanaya closes her eyes, not wanting to look into those fiery pink eyes. _

"_I think I will keep you." Condense pauses, "Take my new personal slave to the dungeons for now." _

_Aradia glaces at Kanaya as she was taken away. _

"_Hurry, lets run back to the camp." Terezi says. _

"_We have to save Kanaya!" Aradia screams. _

"_It'th too late, AA." Sollux pauses, thinking of a plan, "You guyth head back to camp. I will punch through thith hellhole and bring Kanaya back." _

"_It's too dangerous, Sollux." Tavros pauses, "Let me to it." _

"_No!" Sollux screams, "I will be alright, jutht do it. Tell KK that I will thave Kanaya without any trouble." _

"_Don't get yourself killed, Sollux." Nepeta says. _

"_Don't worry," He winks at her, "I won't die today." _

…_._

"_What power did you think you have to stop me?" Condense pauses, "The empress of Alternia?" _

_The Singless didn't reply with anything. His body was bruised, scrapes covered his bare chest, the mutant color of his blood started to glow in the dim lit room. The Signless. Not a title Kankri thought he would be given when the battle was over. In fact, he thought that he would've won the freedom for the lowbloods. Except, their one small bit of hope was gone. He knew that after he would be killed that some of the lowbloods would stop believing in his teachings and think that there must be some other way to overthrow the highbloods. For in this matter of Kankri's mind, there was one ray of hope left for the lowbloods. A knight will set matters straight, and will finally win freedom for his fellow lowbloods. Yes, Kankri could vision it now, the knight with his weapon held high, ready to bring the Condense down to her knees. At long last a new empress will be renewed into the throne of Alternia. With the Knight of Blood at her side, her trusted friend, all evil will be distinguished, and the land shall be free and clean again. No more wars. _

"_Nothing to say, huh." Condense laughs. _

_Kankri sat there, his eyes closed, trying to calm his nerves. _

"_Who do you think you are, Signless?!" Condense huffs, moving away from him._

"_I am their king." Kankri starts off in a whisper. _

"_Who are you to think that you could defeat me?" _

"_I am their king." His voice started to get a little louder. _

"_What is it that you are fighting for?" _

"_I am their king." _

"_What difference will it make if you lowbloods had your freedom?" _

"_I am their king." _

"_What are you living for?" _

"_I am their king." _

"_What did you not see?" _

"_I am their king." _

"_What purpose do you have even to belong on Alternia?!" _

"_I AM THEIR KING!" _

_Condense stood there, turning around when he screamed at her. The voice of Kankri Vantas echoed in her ears. Her laugh began. _

"_You?" She laughs, "You are their king?" _

_Kankri glared at the floor, not making eye contact. _

"_Why, it's laughable." Condense chuckles, "Why would they have chosen someone weak as you to be their king?" _

"_Never underestimate the lowbloods, Condense." Kankri snarls. _

"_How dare you address me in that fashion."_


	20. Chapter 20

Terezi stood next to Kanaya, the jury came back from deliberating. The trial was short, just like what Terezi thought it would be. Kanaya stood there, trembling, she could already hear the verdict in her mind.

"Has the jury concluded with their deliberation?" The judge asks.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He says, "Executioner Darkleer will read the verdict."

Terezi took a hold of Kanaya's hand for comfort.

"The jury has found the defendant, Kanaya Maryam, descendant of the Dolorosa, guilty of murdering Eridan Ampora." Darkleer pauses, "And we sentence her to death."

Kanaya turns to look at Terezi, teal tears formed in her eyes as they both hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, Kanaya." Terezi pauses, "I didn't fight well enough."

Kanaya's jade tears fell.

"You did your best, Terezi."

"Take the defendant to the hold." Condense pauses, "There she will await for her death."

The guards grab a hold of Kanaya as they pulled her away. Terezi stood there, as a guard took her to take her down to the dungeons.

…..

Karkat paced around his cell, waiting for the news about the trial. He hoped that Kanaya would not die. But deep in his gut, the throbbing pain tore at him.

"Damn it." He whispers.

"Karkat, stay calm." Rose pauses, "Terezi will come down with Kanaya."

He wished he could believe her, but it wasn't the case now. The door opened as Terezi was flung into her cell. Teal tears still falling from her eyes.

"Terezi!" Karkat exclaims, placing his hands on the bars, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry . . ." She let out, "I'm so sorry . . ."

"Tez?"

"I didn't fight hard enough."

"You mean?" Rose begins.

"I'm sorry, Karkat . . ." Terezi cries, "I'm sorry, Rose."

"Kanaya?" Karkat asks.

"I didn't see this coming . . ." Rose whispers to herself.

"Kanaya is going to die."

"WHAT?!" Karkat yells.

"I'm sorry, Karkat . . . I tried so hard . . ."

"Terezi, I will find a way to stop this." Karkat pauses, "I will save all of us."

"Kanaya's gonna die?" Rose whispers to herself.

"Unless if we find a way to get out of here." Karkat pauses, "There must be a door that we could all escape from."

"Or we can take my way." Roxy says.

Everyone glances over at her, seeing an empty doorway; once covered by bricks.

"Don't you like it mom?" She asks.

"How did you do that?" Rose asks.

Roxy demonstrated by pushing one more brick from the side as it fell.

"Those are poorly supported." Karkat says.

"C'mon guys," Roxy pauses, smiling, "you want to save Kanaya right?"

"That would be a job for me." A voice says.

Dave turns around.

"John?!"

"Yeah, back from the land of obeying." He jokes.

"Don't forget about me." Another voice rings.

Karkat turns his head, seeing his ex-moirail.

"Gamzee!"

"Don't worry bro, I found some Faygo and some of that pie," Gamzee pauses, "so I feel better."

"Good," Roxy pauses, "Hurry!"

…

Outside the warship, Gamzee and John glance at Karkat and Rose.

"You guys head back to the camp," Gamzee pauses, "we will save Kanaya."

"You're gonna need some help." Rose says.

"Our plan is simple." John answers.

"By the way, I am sorry for betraying all of you." Gamzee pauses, "I am doing this to make it up to all of you. And I am sorry for everything I've caused you."

"Gamzee . . ." Karkat starts.

"Hurry, you don't have much time left." John says.

"C'mon guys, lets go." Dirk says.

"Bring Kanaya back . . . Alive . . ." Karkat whispers before running off with the others.

….

In chains, Kanaya stood in front of the highbloods. All of them waiting for her to die for her crimes. Equius had to be the one to murder her, he started to tremble, for she was the one who he trusted out of the lowbloods; her and Nepeta both. The smirk across the Condense's face glowed in the light of the shining moon. The violet sky cried before her. Kanaya turns to see Dualscar, he was waiting for this day since the time she killed Eridan. Her thoughts are drawn towards the Dolorosa and the Signless, she would soon be seeing them. After an image of Karkat flashed in her mind, she inhaled deeply, wondering what would happen to him after she was killed. She made a promise to him long ago that she would stay with him, that she wouldn't die. But now, she couldn't take back what she has done.

"The slave girl, Kanaya Maryam; what a formal name." Condense starts, "Has been found guilty of her crimes of disobedience, insubordination, helping the creation of the rebellion, and the murder of our beloved prince."

Gamzee and John hid in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to go in and rescue Kanaya. Jade tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Karkat . . ." She whispers to herself.

"The sentence she was given is death!" Condense yells.

Equius reached for his arrow, knocking it on his bowstring.

"Take the shot, Equius." Darkleer says.

Kanaya closes her eyes, waiting for the moment to come. She heard the arrow being released from the bowstring. Screaming, she opens her eyes, seeing the arrow penetrated her right thigh.

"Chain him up!" Condense hisses, "I'll do it myself."

Kanaya tried to balance but ended up falling down to the ground on her back.

"Oh, look at you." Condense pauses, "Your lovely shade of blood is spilling. I think it becomes you."

Kanaya glares at her.

"Where should I strike next?" Condense pauses, "Should I strike your entire body and let you bleed out?"

Kanaya glances back down at the arrow in her leg.

"Or the stomach?" Condense says, stabbing her trident into Kanaya's abdomen.

The pain started to grow. Condense pulls her trident out, looking at the jade blood on it.

"I love it, your blood looks so beautiful on my trident."

Kanaya moans, not being able to move her arms. The Condense took one more glance down at Kanaya.

"You were such a lovely slave," She pauses, "too bad you screwed it all up."

The trident struck down into Kanaya's chest barely missing her heart. Kanaya began screaming even more, until she passed out due to the lack of blood.

"The defendant is dead!" Condense announces, hearing the cheers of the highbloods, "Now, back to work."

…

John and Gamzee saw that it was the right moment to get Kanaya out of there. The highbloods were gone.

"Let's hope we're not too late." John says.

They make it to her, seeing her not breathing.

"We need to get her to a sylph." Gamzee says, gently taking her into his arms.

"John?" A voice asks.

John turns to see Jade, normal.

"Jade, hurry, we are heading back to camp."

"We are coming." Another voice says.

"We gotta hurry." Gamzee says.

….

The group made it back to camp. The other members were asleep. Gamzee found an open tent and laid Kanaya down in there. He placed his hands on the arrow, pulling it out of her leg. Jade and Jane came in.

"We will bandage her up." Jade says.

Gamzee nods his head.

"I will get the others up and tell them that we brought her back." Gamzee pauses, "But we were probably too late."

…..

Karkat glances over at the tent as he saw Gamzee coming out.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?"

"John and I were probably too late, Karkat."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry."

"So, she's dead?"

"We're not sure," John pauses, "She might just be out for a few days, until she can heal herself."

Karkat turns away from them.

"She won't die," Karkat holds onto the necklace in his fist, "I won't let it happen."


	21. Chapter 21

Three days have passed, the members of the rebellion took turns on watching Kanaya, just waiting for her to wake up from her coma. This hour is Terezi's turn. She sat next to the wounded rainbow drinker, seeing her wounds slowly healing up.

"Hey, Kanaya." She whispers, "If you can hear me, just say something."

Terezi sniffs the air, waiting for the troll to respond. After three minutes of saying that, Terezi turns her head away from her. Maybe Gamzee was right, maybe she's dead. No, Terezi couldn't let that be. She had lost her case, and now . . . Terezi clenches her fists together, her teal tears falling from her red meshed eyes. Kanaya's chest began to raise up and down, her eyes squinting as they slowly began to open. She glances around, seeing she wasn't where she lost her consciousness. The pain returned to her, not as bad as when she was stabbed. How could she have survived after losing that much blood? She turns her head to see Terezi, the teal colored tears falling into her hands.

"Terezi?" She weakly asks.

When she had heard her name being mentioned, Terezi exhales deeply; turning her head down to glance over at Kanaya.

"Kanaya!" Terezi pauses, "You're awake finally."

"Yeah."

She tries to sit up, but is struck with more pain as she fell back to the ground.

"Careful, your wounds haven't completely healed."

Both were silent for awhile.

"Terezi?"

"Hmm?" She replies.

"Could you bring Karkat in here, please?"

"Of course."

Terezi smiles before she left. The tent opened again as Karkat walks in, glancing down at Kanaya. seeing her wounds slowly healing. Karkat walks over to her and sat next to the bed.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asks.

"Alive." She says with a soft smile, "But, I'm in a lot of pain through."

"I'm glad you're safe." He sighs in relief.

"I was supposed to die, Karkat . . ." Kanaya whispers.

"No." He shook his head.

"The arrow is right over there." She glances over at the blue arrow, "Equius spared my life. But, the Condense took over."

Kanaya clenches her fists together. Karkat noticed her fists closing in each other.

"Karkat . . ." She pauses, releasing her grip, "I know why I'm alive."

"Why?" He asks, with a small sigh.

"I heard your voice." She pauses, "Along with mom and Kankri."

"You did?"

"Yeah." She pauses, touching her bandaged top half, "You told me to live. Kankri said to stay alive. Porrim told me to keep you safe."

He nods his head, taking a hold of her hand into his own.

"Karkat?"

"Yeah?"

"What if the Condense finds out I'm alive? Finds out that you guys escaped the warship?" Kanaya pauses, the stress she had made her wounds shoot with pain, "What will she do to us?"

"I don't know." He says, "But we are making a plan."

"Okay."

He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"I missed you, Karkat."

"I missed you too, Kanaya." Karkat pauses, "I think I should go out and tell everyone that you are awake now."

"Oh okay." Kanaya says.

Karkat let go of her hand, he stood up taking one more glance down at her. He left the tent.

"How is she?" John asks.

"She's awake."

"What?" Rose pauses, "Can I see her?"

"Go right ahead." Karkat says.

"It's great that she is awake." Dave replies.

"After how many days?" Roxy ask.

"Three motherfucking days." Gamzee answers.

"Go on, Rose." Karkat pauses, "She'll be wanting to see you."

Rose nods her head taking small steps before walking into the tent. Her eyes lock onto Kanaya's, how long has it been since the last time their eyes met. She walks closer to Kanaya, hesitant to reach out to hold the troll's hand.

"You're finally awake."

"Rose."

She gave Kanaya a small smile, one that made Kanaya's body warmer.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Rose asks, sitting down next to her matesprit.

"Alive."

"That's great."

"Yes, it is."

Kanaya's forehead felt warm as she took a hold of Rose's hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

Kanaya slowly began to sit up, falling down again.

"Careful, love."

"Ugh." Kanaya moans, "Does it have to be this way?"

"Shh," Pauses Rose, gently places Kanaya's head on her lap, "it's okay, Kanaya. Rest."

"_Empress!" The captain runs into the throne room. _

"_What brings you in here?" _

"_The slave's body . . ." _

"_Spit it!" _

"_It's gone." _

"_Let it be," Condense pauses, "if it's gone, it's no longer our problem. Besides, she's dead." _

"_Your two human minions are also missing." _

"_Let them go as well!" She yells, "They meant nothing to me." _

"_Yes, Empress." _

….

Kanaya shot up awake, moaning in pain.

"Kan, what's wrong?" Karkat asks.

Kanaya glances down at her hand, seeing stained in her own blood.

"Fuck it all, Kanaya." Karkat help her to a sitting position before he took off the bandage to replace with a new clean one, "You opened one of your wounds again."

"I'm sorry," She sighs, "I just had a dream."

"I could tell." He pauses, moving his hands down in his lap, "Was it one with the Condense?"

"Yes," Nods Kanaya, "but, I have no clue why."

"I understand."

"She still thinks I'm dead."

"That's an upside at least."

"But . . ."

"What?"

Nepeta ran into the small tent.

"Karkitty!"

"Nepeta," He pauses, "What's wrong? Have we found the Disciple yet?"

"She's outside."


	22. Chapter 22

That moment when Karkat's eyes nailed onto Meulin, he could tell that something wasn't right.

"Disciple?"

All she did was nod in a response.

"What happened to you?"

She placed her hands on her ears, she couldn't understand anything. She knew what Karkat was asking through the movement of his lips.

"Disciple . . ."

"Don't worry about it, Karkat." She pauses, "I may have lost my hearing, but at least I can still communicate with you."

"That's good," Karkat pauses, "Kanaya is inside the tent, she would want to see you."

"What was that?"

"Let me handle this." Dave says, signing with his hands what Karkat said, "Kanaya is inside the tent, she would want to see you."

"Kanaya?!" Meulin signs back, "She's alright?"

"Yes," Dave signs, "go ahead and she would love it."

"Alright."

Meulin followed Karkat into Kanaya's tent. The wounded troll glances up at Meulin, she gave her a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Meulin asks.

"I am doing better." Kanaya tried to sign, since she overheard that Meulin was deaf.

"That's good, Obedient One."

Kanaya's eyes widened when she heard the title. It was her own title. That cursed title the Condense gave her when she was serving her. She couldn't say no to her orders, or the punishment would've been sever. Trembling, she could hear the voice of the Condense in the back of her mind. The pain she felt everyday, endlessly.

"Kanaya, are you okay?" Karkat asks.

She shook her head. Jade tears started to fill her eyes threatening to fall out.

"No, Karkat." She pauses, "I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

Kanaya shook her head, gripping onto Karkat's shirt.

"Kan?"

"I'm sorry, Karkat."

"I will leave you two for a little." Meulin walks outside the tent.

"Kanaya, tell me."

"Just the memories are coming to my mind."

Karkat pulled his sister into his arms, gently letting her cry into his shirt.

"Shh, I won't let anything get to you."

She gripped his shirt into her fists.

"Shh, I'll protect you," He pauses, "no matter what, Kanaya!"


	23. Chapter 23

Rose took one glance down at her sleeping matesprit, her wounds slowly healing up. A slight breeze came into the tent, Rose gently placed her hand on top of Kanaya's. Karkat walked in, as he took one look at them.

"She's still asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to take over for a little while so you can get something to eat?"

"Sure." Rose says before standing up and leaving.

Karkat walked towards Kanaya, as he looked down at her wrist, seeing that the symbol slowly fading away. He smiled seeing Terezi walk in.

"Hey Tez."

"Hey Karkles, what's up?"

"Well, the symbol on Kanaya's wrist is fading."

"That's good!" Terezi pauses, "But we probably should keep her hidden since the Highbloods think she's dead."

"Probably a good idea."

Kanaya tossed a little.

"She's so cute when she's asleep." Terezi laughs.

"Just don't let Rose hear you say that." Karkat giggled a little.

"Let me hear what?" Rose asks.

"I just said that Kanaya smells so cute when she's asleep."

"You're right about that Terezi," Rose pauses, "she does look cute when she sleeps."

"Who looks so cute?" Nepeta asks as she walked in after Meulin.

"Uh, guys . . ."

"What's the matter, bro?" Gamzee says with Tavros following him.

"Can't we all just vithit with you all?" Sollux asks.

"Oh god, no!" Karkat moans.

The humans came in as everyone fell on top of each other. Rose on top of Kanaya. She moans.

"What the hell?" Kanaya hisses, "Ow!"

She glances at Rose, her lips inches away.

"Hello, beautiful human," Kanaya smiles, "have we met?"

"No, I don't think so." Rose replies, "Kanaya, your . . ."

"I know . . ."

"What do I smell?" Terezi asks.

"Get off!" Karkat hisses.

"My wounds . . ." Kanaya moans, "Have opened again . . ."

"Hold on guys," Jade pauses, "I have a solution. Um, Dave, can I have my hands please?"

"Oh, sorry." Dave says as he let go of Jade's wrists.

The tent slowly became bigger as the group fell even more on top of each other.

"Ugh!" They all moan.

They roll off of each other.

"Well, that's better." Jade says as she glances over at a stuffed animal, "How long has this scalemate been here?"

"Scalemate?" Terezi sniffs, "Where?"

"Let me examine it first." Equius says, kneeling as he took out a knife to cut the back and pulled out the stuffing, "Everyone out!"

"What?"

"This thing will blow in two minutes!"

"A bomb?!" Kanaya inhales.

"Hurry guys, get out!" Equius says.

The trolls and humans got up and ran. Rose turned back.

"Lalonde!" Karkat followed her.

Rose took her wands out and began to use her magic to defuse the bomb.

"I'm going to defuse the bomb." She says focusing her energy.

"Rose, it's too late, let's just run!"

The countdown had begun.

"Rose!"

…

Kanaya took one glance back, seeing the smoke.

"No!" She struggled to get out of Gamzee's arms.

"Hold still, Kansis."

"Rose and Karkat are back there, we have to go back and help!"

"We have to run!"

"No!" Kanaya fall out of Gamzee's arms, "Karkat! Rose!"

She began to run back towards the camp.

"Kanaya!" Dave screams following her.

"C'mon guys!" Dirk says following after his brother.

Kanaya got there seeing both Karkat and Rose on the ground.

"No!" She placed her hands together as a healing planet was created to heal them both, her wounds opening up even more as she placed her focus on the healing planet, "Ugh."

"Kanaya . . ." Rose says.

Kanaya smiled, feeling light headed as she fell on the ground unconscious.

"Kanaya, why?" Karkat says, as he got up to stop the bleeding.

"Here's some more bandages." A voice says, as she dropped some more white fabric.

"Thank you, Aradia." Karkat says.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wait . . ." His eyes widened, "Aradia?"

She smiles brightly at them.

"Hey guys."

"But how?"

"Where's Sollux?"

"KK, I had the weirdetht dream ever," he pauses, "a bomb exploded and Aradia came back, she wath wearing all red . . ."

Aradia walked behind him.

"Wait a minute . . ." he pauses again, "There wath an actual bomb?"

"How the hell did you sleep through that?"

"But what about Aradia?"

"Sollux . . ." She calls.

"I hear her voice, but I can't thee her."

"She's fucking behind you, dumbass!" Karkat hisses as he wrapped the new clean bandages around Kanaya's wounds.

Sollux turned around, seeing a troll wearing complete red.

"Like my new outfit?"

"AA?" Sollux asks.

"It's me, Sollux."

"Are you . . ."

"I'm god tier!" She pauses, "I love you as always, Sollux. I came back to help you."

"It ith you!" Sollux wraps his arms around her.

"It's good to see you again," She smiles, "all of you."

"Ugh." Moans Kanaya as she slowly began to sit up.

"Careful, Kanaya." Karkat pauses, "You opened up all of your wounds when you healed Rose and I."

"Help me turn around, please." Kanaya says.

Rose nods her head as she helps her matesprit turn around to see the Maid of Time.

"Hey, Aradia."

"With the help of your healing planet, Kanaya," Aradia says, "I was able to be slain on my quest bed and turn into the Maid of Time."

"What?"

"Thank you for everything." Aradia says.

"AA, I miththed you." Sollux sobs.

"Look out!" Aradia yells.

She catches the arrow by the metal pole, taking the note off the arrow.

"What is it, Aradia?" Karkat asks.

"How does he know she's alive?!"

Kanaya clenched her fist.

"Damn it." She mumbles to herself.

"Who is it, Aradia?" Rose asks.

"Don't tell me it's that bastard." Karkat hisses.

"I can smell him!" Terezi announces.

"Quick, hide Kanaya!" Aradia orders.


	25. Chapter 25

Karkat nods his head, Gamzee and Equius run towards her and guard her. Kanaya started trembling again, with Rose guarding her as well. She placed a hand to her lips, Kanaya's thirst wasn't satisfied with just Eridan's blood. Karkat took one glance over at Kanaya.

"Oh god, no." He mumbles.

Rose turned her head to see Kanaya.

"Are you okay?" Rose mouthed.

Kanaya shook her head.

"Your thirsty, aren't you?"

Kanaya nodded her head.

"Shh, he's coming." Terezi cringes.

The tall violet blood held onto his rifle as his armor shined in the start light.

"Well, well." Dualscar pauses, "Wouldn't the Empress like to find this area."

"She will never find it." Karkat hisses.

"Ah, the mutant, probably upset that we killed his sister," Dualscar pauses, "but I know the truth. She isn't dead. You have her, don't you?"

"How would we have her?" Karkat pauses, "There is no way for someone, especially someone like Kanaya; could've survived with a trident going through her stomach and through the heart."

"Perhaps you're right." He looks over at the group crowded around Kanaya, "Unless if she's a rainbow drinker!"

He moved towards the group pulling them away from Kanaya.

"Ah, I knew it."

"Dualscar . . ." Kanaya moans, lowering her hand down from her lips.

"Wanting something more to calm your thirst, young one?"

"What if I am?"

"That won't happen."

Kanaya grabs his neck.

"Haha, really?" Dualscar pauses, "You want to drink my blood, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Why don't you take a drink?"

Kanaya bit down on his arm.

"Well, that was uncalled for."

She didn't let his arm go, his blood flowed down her throat.

"Kanaya!" Karkat ran over to her, "Let go!"

She didn't listen to him, Dualscar's face began to turn pale, just like Eridan's face. Sollux used his piioniics to pull Kanaya off of Dualscar. But, he was too late.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Kanaya asks.

Dave went up to Dualscar's body, checked for a pulse. He shook his head.

"I thought so," Kanaya says, cleaning off her mouth.

"Kanaya . . ." Karkat began.

"Well, time to throw this guy in the ocean." Equius says.

"The proper place for him to lay." Karkat adds.

"You got it, sir."

"Seriously Equius, stop calling me that!"

"Anyway." He picks up Dualscar's body, "STRONG carry!"

"Oh my god, do you have to say STRONG every fucking time you do something?"

Equius didn't answer Karkat back, he walked to the cliff.

"STRONG toss!"

"Fuck it, never mind." Karkat pauses, "I answered my own question."

Kanaya looked at her wrist, the symbol faded away when she glanced at it.

"Are you okay, Kanaya?" Rose asks.

"It's gone," Kanaya whispers, "the symbol . . ."

"Let me see." Rose glances at the blank spot, "The symbol . . ."

"It's gone."

Karkat turned to her.

"Kanaya, even though the symbol is gone," He pauses, placing his hand on her shoulder, "we still need to keep the fact you are alive hidden. If the Condense finds out, she will kill you in another way. And she will make sure you won't come back again."

"I know," Kanaya sighs.


	26. Chapter 26

Feferi was dragged with the guards holding onto her arms. This was her punishment for helping the rebellion, she has been dishonored by her own ancestor.

"This is what you get for going against me!" Condense screams.

All Feferi could do was keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to get herself in more trouble than what she was in. She took one look at the shore, seeing a dead body of someone she knew; the ancestor of the man she was betrothed to, Orphaner Dualscar.

"Is that . . . ?" Condense began as the captain when to investigate.

"No doubt about it, empress."

"Dualscar." Condense walked closer, "Who could have done such a foul deed?!"

Feferi took one glance at the bite mark on his arm.

"Kanaya, you're alive?!" She whispers to herself, making sure she couldn't be heard.

"Empress, take a look at his arm." The captain says holding up limp arm.

"Two teeth marks." Condense pauses, "From a rainbow drinker, no doubt."

"How could it have been a rainbow drinker, empress?" The captain pauses, "Most of them are dead, or banished. The last rainbow drinker we could have placed for this murder is dead!"

"Yes . . . That she is." Condense turns to him, "Test the saliva from the wound and come back to me with a result."

"Yes, empress."

"Ha, as if that will do you any good." Feferi scuffs.

"What was that?!"

"You are too blind to realise it, ancestor," Feferi stomps on the guards feet, "this war will end in a victory for my friends!"

She ran as fast as her legs could carry. Some of the guards prepared to go after her.

"Don't go after her!" Condense orders.

"But, empress . . ."

"Did I hear you go against me?!"

"It will never happen again."

"It better not." Condense pauses, a grin forming on her face, "besides, she's no longer my problem."

…

Feferi started to breath in and out through her mouth as she came closer and closer to the rebellion camp. Equius was standing guard, hearing her footsteps inching closer; he was ready to fight, until he saw her coming out.

"Princess."

She breathes heavily, but manages to smile at him.

"Here, let me help you to the fire." He says, gently taking her arm and leading her towards the fire, "Feferi made it."

Karkat turned over to see him.

"Feferi?" He asks, "How did you escape?"

"It was easy," Feferi sighs, after finally getting some air into her lungs, "but I know the truth."

"What truth?"

"That Kanaya's alive."

"Oh, yeah . . ."

"The Condense doesn't though."

"How did you find out?"

"We found Dualscar's body."

"What?!"

"I was the first one to notice the bite marks on his arm, until the captain saw."

"So thats how you figured it out."

"Condense is thinking that it's probably one of the rainbow drinkers that she has banished."

"Lets hope she doesn't go after any of them."

"Yeah."

Karkat smiles a little.

"Could I see Kanaya?"

"I'm sure Rose will let you see her for a few," Karkat pauses, "unless she is asleep since her wounds haven't quite healed all the way."

"Oh, I see."

"Go ahead, Feferi."

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hey my fantastic readers, I would like to thank you for viewing this fanfiction; it really means a lot. Anyway, I got bored last night when I couldn't sleep, I made a video with a lot of pictures that reminded me of Enslaved and put the song "When You Believe from The Prince of Egypt. If you go on YouTube, type the words When You Believe Enslaved. My username is Raven Cosplay. Happy Fanficing! **_


	27. Chapter 27

Feferi slowly walked in. Rose glances up at her.

"Feferi?"

Feferi smiles and nods her head.

"Come to see Kanaya?"

"I was hoping to talk to her for a little bit."

"She'll be up soon," Rose pauses, "she hasn't been sleeping well the past few days."

"I see." Feferi pauses, "Was it because of killing Dualscar?"

"How do you know about that?"

"The Condense was looking for clues on where you guys could've gone."

"And that's how you found his body."

"I'm afraid so."

Rose sighs a little. Kanaya's eyes slowly started to open.

"Rose."

"Yes?"

"Is that Feferi I hear?"

"Yes, she's here."

"Oh?"

"Kanaya, I am wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Kanaya pauses, rubbing her eyes, "What about?"

"We found Dualscar's body."

"What?"

"Does that mean the Condense knows?"

"No, she thinks that another rainbow drinker that she banished did it."

"Oh."

Kanaya inhales a little.

"But, she knows where this camp is," Feferi pauses, "and . . . She'll want a war."

"Damn it." Kanaya mumbles.

"Just what I thought."

"Why couldn't I stop it?" Moans Kanaya.

"It's not your fault. Kanaya." Feferi pauses, "I could've done something to stop this from happening."

"There was nothing you could have done, Feferi." Kanaya clenches her fists, "The Condense would've destroyed you."

"I know that, but . . ."

"No, you are not one for taking risks. You and I both know that."

"I will leave you too for the time being." Rose says before leaving the tent.

"What's the matter, Kanaya?" Feferi pauses, "You are not acting like yourself."

"I know I'm not." Sighs Kanaya, "Its just . . . This war has made me stressed about helping my friends and how we are going to survive!"

"That has always been you though, Kanaya."

"It's already bad enough that a bomb exploded just a few days ago!"

"Oh."

"The Condense planted it in there, didn't she?"

"Her hunters at least."

"I see."

Screaming filled the outside.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Moans Kanaya, holding onto her throbbing head.

"I'll ask." Feferi pauses, seeing Karkat running into the tent, "What's the matter, Karkat?"

"We have a fucking problem."

"What seems to be the problem?" Kanaya asks.

"We received a letter," he pauses, "none of us are able to read it."

"So, you have to start screaming?" Kanaya pauses, slowly sitting up, her face shot a look of pain, "Ugh!"

"Lay back down, Kan!" Hisses Karkat, helping her back on the ground.

"Let me see the letter." Kanaya says, leaning into his arms.

"Alright." Karkat hands her the letter.

Kanaya took it into her hands, unfolding it; her body tensing up as she inhales deeply.

"Kanaya, what's wrong?!" Asks Karkat in a worried tone.

"She's coming . . . Two days left . . ." Kanaya started trembling, jade blood started to roll out the corners of her lips, "The Condense will come!"

She began to cough intensely, Karkat tried to stop the blood coming out of her mouth.

"Kanaya, give me the letter!" Feferi yells, grabbing it out of Kanaya's hands, "Tavros, burn it! Quickly!"

She ran out of the tent. Kanaya's breathing went back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Karkat asks, looking down at her.

"I couldn't stop it." Whispers Kanaya, "It's all my fault.

"No, it's not." Karkat whispers, gently rubbing his fingernails against Kanaya's back, "Nothing could've stopped this from happening."

"What do you . . ." Kanaya sighs, "I should've pleaded for my life and served the Condense till the day I die."

"No!" He hugs her tightly.

"But, Karkat."

"No!"

"Karkat?"

"Just shut up, please . . ." Karkat pauses, gripping onto her shirt, "You're fine."

"I'm sorry, Karkat . . ."

He felt her jade tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

Outside of the tent, Feferi glances at the others. Rose walked towards her.

"What is it, Feferi?"

"We only have two days."

"Longer that I thought." Aradia says.

"Sadly."

"What do we do?" Asks Dave.

"It's all up to Karkat," Feferi pauses, "he is the leader of our small group."

"Yes, he is," Dirk pauses, "What do you think we should do?"

"To not lose our heads."

"Not to lothe our headth?" Sollux moans, "I'm freaking the fuck out! The Condenthe will be here in two dayth FF!"

"That's the only advice I can think of.

"That would be something Karbro would say before we prepare for battle." Gamzee glances over at the tent.

"Kanaya would've said the same." Tavros adds.

"But the problem is, how are we going to stop the Condense in her tracks; so she's wounded and we can win easily!?" Roxy asks.

"She'll avoid walking into traps." Feferi answers.

"One of us could hide in the trees and . . ." Starts Jake.

"Condense sees all." John says.

"Nothing can escape from her sight." Jane adds.

"So, we are at square one again." Jade sighs.

"But, she thinks Kanaya's dead," Nepeta pauses, "that's a positive side!"

"It wouldn't matter, Meenah would kill again." Meulin answers, "And if Kanaya were to follow and help us; Meenah will do anything to make sure she's dead."

"Great, just fucking great!" Dave moans.

"Unless . . ." Rose began as Karkat walks out from the tent, "Karkat?"

"She's asleep," Karkat pauses, looking down at his helmet, "it's time for us to start moving. Rose, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"I have a job for you."

"Anything."

"Could you stay behind and watch over her?"

"I was about to ask you."

"She doesn't know that I'm leaving to fight," Karkat pauses, putting his grey metal helmet on his head, "please watch over her."

"I will protect her."

"Thank you, Rose."

"What about us, sir?" Asks Equius.

"Stop calling me that." Karkat pauses, "Let's prepare for battle, first let's move.'

"Right," Terezi pauses, taking ahold of her cane, "lets go win this battle."

"In remembrance of those who were murdered by the high bloods."

"Let's do it." Dave says, pushing his shades up.

"We should start heading or Kanaya will wake up and come with us." Karkat suggested.

"_Forgive me, Kanaya." Karkat thought, "But, you did promise me that you wouldn't die." _

"Before we leave," Terezi grabs onto Karkat's arm, "for Kanaya's sake, don't die!"

"I won't let that happen." Karkat pauses, strapping his sickles to his belt, "For the sake of everyone here!"

On the inside, Karkat soul was screaming at him, he was no match against the Condense. The difference in strength was incredibly high. He couldn't let his fear show, no one could know; not even himself.


	28. Chapter 28

Rose's eyes peered down at Kanaya, her eyes squinting slowly.

"Kanaya?" Rose asks, holding onto her matesprit's hands, "Are you okay, my love?"

"Rose?"

"I'm right here." She pauses gently rubbing her thumb against Kanaya's skin, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She rubs her tired eyes before sitting up a little, "Where did everyone else go? Are they hunting for food?"

" . . ." Rose hesitates before she finally lied, "Yes."

"Rose."

"Yes, Kanaya?"

"Where did they really go?"

"They are hunting."

"No, they're not."

"Kan . . ."

Kanaya shook her head, pounding her fist into the ground.

"They left!" She pauses, "Didn't they?"

"Kanaya . . ."

Jade tears started to form in Kanaya's eyes, glancing down at the Signless' necklace.

"Even when Karkat promised he wouldn't."

"Kanaya, please . . ."

"He's no match for the Condense." Kanaya lifted one of her legs up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save them." Kanaya stood up, holding onto her lipstick, "No one should pay for my mistake."

"I can't let you go!" Rose stands up and steps in front of her.

"I have to."

"You'll be helping them by staying here."

"I won't, Rose."

"Kanaya, listen please . . ."

"I can't stay here and do nothing, Rose."

"I won't let you go!" Rose wraps her arms around Kanaya, tears falling from her eyes, "I thought I lost you once. Don't let that happen again!"

Kanaya felt Rose's tears against her neck.

"We've had so many memories together;" She pauses, gripping tighter, "don't let that be a regret."

"It won't . . ."

"Don't go, Kanaya." She pauses, "Do it . . . Please . . . For me."

"Rose, there is no other way."

"There is another way, Kanaya . . ."

A steady drum beat filled the air. Both of them stop suddenly. Kanaya held onto Rose.

"What is that?" Rose asks, gently holding onto Kanaya's hand .

"Wait here," Kanaya says, gently popping her head out, "Drums? Smoke?"

Rose glances at her as she came back into the tent.

"What's going on, Kanaya?"

"We have no choice now, Rose."

"About what?"

"We have to go help." Kanaya pauses, placing the lipstick in her pocket, "Come with me."

"No, I promised Karkat I would protect you."

"I'll be fine," Kanaya pauses, "I'll protect them all, including you."

"Kanaya."

"I can't do anything if I am here." She pauses, "I am going to need some help."

"Kanaya," Rose pulls her into her arms, "please, don't do this. I love you! And if something were to happen . . ."

"Nothing will happen, Rose." Kanaya gave her a smile as she felt Rose's skin against her hand, "I promise nothing will happen. Let me help them . . . And I will come back to you, my love."

"Kanaya."

She smiles brighter, gently brushes her lips against Rose's. Rose held onto Kanaya, not ever wanting to let go. Angry sounds came towards the tent. Kanaya pulls away as members of the Condense's gard stomp in. She turns to face them, holding onto Rose to protect her.

"You're alive?!" The captain pauses, "It doesn't matter, the condense will love to see your pretty face again. Arrest them both."

Rose glances over at Kanaya, seeing her matesprit so frightened that they were the first to be found, and now . . . probably the first to die.

…

The others ran back to the camp, seeing it torn apart and vacant. Karkat and John began to search the area for Rose and Kanaya.

"Kanaya!" Karkat calls out.

"Rose!" Screams John.

Dirk took one look at the tent. Examining it before finding drops of red and jade colored blood on the ground. He walked out of the tent.

"We're too late." Dirk pauses, "Her guards beat us here."

"They're both alive." Adds Jane.

"Fucking great . . . Just fucking great."

"Calm down. dude." Dave says.

"We'll have to save them." Terezi adds.

"How? We are here and they are at the palace!" Karkat screams into his hands.

"We'll think of something, Karkat." Aradia pauses, "Don't worry."

"Hopefully Kanaya doesn't die."

"And Rose too." Jade adds.

"Let's go." Karkat orders.

Feferi glances at him, she sighs and follows after the others. Karkat's fear became stronger within him. Now, with Karkat fearing for both Rose's life and Kanaya's, he couldn't let his family down. He hoped that they were both still alive.


	29. Chapter 29

Kanya's body felt weak with all of the chains against her bruised and cut skin. The door to her metal cage started to bang together.

"Just wait for the Condense." the Captain smirks as he pulled the chains hard as Kanaya walked out.

"What did you do to Rose?!"

"Shut your trap!" He orders dragging her closer to him.

Kanaya shook her head. She was pulled to go faster. What did they do to her matesprits? The doors opened to the throne room, Kanaya was pushed on her knees in the presences of the Condense.

"Kanaya!" Screams Rose.

"Silence!" The Condense glares at Rose.

That bombing voice, it haunted the horrid memories that Kanaya had. The eerie pink eyes glared down at Kanaya, seeing the guards take the chains off of her.

"You're alive."

Kanaya didn't answer.

"How?" Condense hisses, "How could you survive that stab to your heart?"

Kanaya looked at Rose. Condense's trident pointed at her matesprit.

"Tell me or she will be the first to die!"

"Don't tell her anything, Kanaya!"

Condense smiles and inches her trident for the kill.

"Don't!" Kanaya pauses, "I'm a sylph!"

"That explains it." She pauses, moving her trident away, "That doesn't matter now, does it."

Condense cuts into Kanaya's skin with her trident.

"Stand up!"

Kanaya glares at her.

"I thought I told you to stand up!"

Condense grabs Kanaya by the arm, yanking her up onto her feet.

"Kanaya!" Rose struggles in the hands of the guards, "Let me go!"

Condense hit Kanaya against the head with her trident, blood came out of her wound off from her forehead. The Condense flung her to the ground.

"Pathetic." Condense kicks Kanaya in the stomach repeatedly.

Kanaya coughed up jade blood

"Please . . ."

"You caused me pain," Pauses Condense, "and you were alive all of that time . . . And I didn't realize it!"

"The symbol . . ." Kanaya slowly stood up.

"I couldn't track you." Condense pauses, holding her trident close to her, "But now, I'll make sure you won't come back to this world . . . For good!"

Condense raises her trident above her head.

"No, stop!" Rose screams.

Kanaya glances right as the trident struck at her. She moved away.

"You think I'll go down that easily?"

"Kanaya." Rose inhales deeply.

"Ha, you are just wasting my time," Condense pauses, "and your suffering."

Kanaya flings her arms open.

"Take your move, batter witch."

"Kanaya!"

"Shut her up!" Orders Condense.

Kanaya glances over as the guards place a gag over Rose's mouth.

"Rose!" Kanaya screams, moving away from the trident.

"You're fast."

"Ability of a rainbow drinker."

The other members of the rebellion run into the throne room with the Psiioniic with them. Weapons drawn as Karkat glances over at Kanaya, jade blood flowing down her back.

"Kanaya!" He screams.

She turns to see him.

"Karkat, please . . ." She stops talking.

"Kanaya!"

She felt something go through her, not making a direct hit though. She came up with a small idea.

"Kar . . .' She fell forward.

Karkat glared at the Condense and ran towards her with his sickles and began fighting her.

"This is for Kanaya!" He screams, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Don't waste my time, the girl's dead," Condense pauses, blocking his moves and wounding him a little, "and soon, you shall be too."

"There is no way in hell I will parish!" Karkat yells striking at the empress, "You killed Kankri, you banished Meulin, you sold Porrim into slavery, and you murdered Kanaya! I will never forgive you!"

The battle became intense, Karkat's red blood flowed out of his wounds. The lipstick fell into Kanaya's hand. Karkat was pushed to the ground.

"Say hello to Signless for me." Condense went for the kill.

Kanaya turned the lipstick into a chainsaw, blocking the trident for stabbing Karkat.

"Kanaya!" He screams.

"Impossible!" Condense hisses.

"No, it isn't." Kanaya calmly says.

"This has gone on long enough!" Condense begins fighting Kanaya again.

Kanaya pulled the string that turned the engine on.

"I see now." Condense pauses, "My trident has no effect on you!"

"That's right."

"Well then . . ." Condense pushes Kanaya away from her, "I think it's time to see what my god tier powers are like."

"Kanaya ran towards her, stabbing her in the stomach, The empress fell on the ground as if she had passed out. Kanaya held onto her chainsaw as she went to see if the Condense was really dead.

"Kanaya," Feferi screams, "She's faking it! Move away!"

"What?" Kanaya asks as the Condense grabs a hold of her throat.

"You took away my victory!"

"Kanaya!" Karkat screams, "Let go of her, you bitch!"

Condense glares at him, as he screamed as she laughs.

"I took one year of your life away." Condense pauses, "You have it easy. Your sister will get the full . . . Affect."

The Condense places her other hand around Kanaya's throat as a light glowed from her eyes. Kanaya began to scream in pain, nothing like she had ever felt before.

"You're . . . You're the Thief of Life?"

"That's right, my darling Kanaya." Condense smirks gripping tighter, "Do you like flying?"

Condense flung Kanaya to the other end of the room. Rose inhales as the gag fell off. Kanaya had been flung into a glass spear that shattered as she was run through.

"Kanaya!" Rose screams getting out of the grip of the guards and running towards her.

Karkat picked up Kanaya's chainsaw and stabbed Condense through the heart. The evil empress was no more. Kanaya fell into Rose's loving arms.

"Kanaya!"

"Rose." She took glanced up at the human.

"Don't you dare die on me, Kanaya."

Kanaya places a hand on Rose's cheek, as the human places her hand on it.

"Thank you . . ." She pauses, "I haven't been red for anyone as much . . . I was for you."

"Kanaya?"

"Rose . . . I'm sorry, that I won't be able to see you again."

"Don't say that, Kanaya."

She smiles as she glances over at Karkat.

"Thank you, Karkat."

"Don't you fucking dare, Kan!"

"I'm heading . . . Home . . ." Kanaya pauses, "It's the way it has to be . . . Karkat, lead with strength . . . Please watch over Feferi."

"No, Kanaya!" He pauses, "You better not die on me! Not after everything we've been through . . . I won't fucking forgive you, Valiant!"

Kanaya smiles before looking back at Rose.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save everyone."

"You did, sweetheart."

"Rose."

"Kanaya."

"I love you so much . . . And I will never get to say your name again . . ." Kanaya pauses, her vision turning dark, "I can't see your lovely face anymore."

"No. Kanaya, please don't!" Rose screams holding onto Kanaya tighter.

"Rose Lalon . . ." Kanaya managed to say before her last breath was exhaled and her head resting against Rose's shoulder.

"Kanaya!" Screams out Rose in a bloody cry, she felt Kanaya's skin slowly turn cold.


	30. Chapter 30

"Kanaya . . ." Rose pauses, gently lifting Kanaya's body in front of her, pressing her finger against the troll's lips, "Just say it one more time, please . . . Just say my name. Just once more, please . . . Kanaya."

Her tears fell down her cheeks hitting Kanaya's lap. Gamzee's face was full of rage, his anger was toward the captain; who stood up and tried to separate the two.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Gamzee screams.

John glares at the captain as his tears began to fall. Kanaya was gone. The person who was a second mother to all of them, she was gone. The light that was the center of the rebellion, was burned out. Kanaya laid there, unresponsive and no longer herself. Just a corpse of the troll Karkat once called sister, the troll that Rose once called matesprit, and the troll that everyone once called mother and a close friend. Karkat fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands.

"You better be glad you are dead, or else I would've . . . Kanaya!"

He pounded his fists against the ground.

"Please, come back . . ." He cries, "You are what hold all of us together!"

"Wake up," Terezi's teal tears formed in her red eyes, "you can't leave us alone like this."

"Please, wake up . . ." Aradia mourns taking a hold of Sollux's hand.

"It'th utheless." Sollux pauses, fighting not to show emotion, "Thhe'th gone."

Rose shook her head, she didn't want to believe anything. She looks at Kanaya again, the same look was on the troll's face; nothing. Rose leaned in close and gently pressed her lips against Kanaya's cold lips.

"My love . . ." Rose mutters after pulling away, and gently wrapping her arms around the body as if she was trying to keep it warm.

"Forget it, Rose!" Karkat cries, "She's not coming back."

"Karkat?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Terezi pauses, "You can't be serious."

"She's home now . . . That's what matters." He clenches his fist.

"Karkat, what are you saying?" Rose asks.

"Let her rest . . ." Karkat places his hands to his eyes, "Just please . . . Let her sleep."

"Are you giving up on her?" A voice rings in the room.

Feferi glances around, seeing someone walk into the room, someone who fought for the lowbloods of Alternia.

"I won't forgive you if you have, Sinless."

Karkat glances up, his eyes still watering red, but he knew that this troll before him had to be . . .

"Kankri?"

The Signless smiled at him, knowing full well that they wanted Kanaya back.

"There isn't much time." Kankri pauses, "Right now, Kanaya's soul is at war with Condense. If you don't bring her back, the Condnese wins the battle and will surely use Kanaya's soul to return."

"Bring Kanaya back?" Karkat asks, "I don't have that kind of ability!"

"Think, Karkat." Kankri says before fading away.

Rose glances at Kanaya's body. She inhaled deeply.

"Nanna, you are the Maid of Life." John says.

"Yes."

"Do you think you can bring her back?"

"You have that kind of ability?" Asks Dave, scratching his head.

Jane nods her head, placing her hood against the top of her head.

"Rose, lay her on the ground and then move away . . ." Jane pauses, "I have to focus my energy."

Roxy looks around the room, the walls were starting to turn black.

"We better hurry!"

Rose did what Jane instructed. Rose gently kissed Kanaya's forehead and then moved away. The Maid of Life walked a few steps closer to Kanaya's body. Her bands placed together as they started to glow.

"_Please let this work." _

A shock was released from the light in Jane's hands and moved towards Kanaya's heart.

"That should work." Jane says, inhaling for breath.

Both Rose and Karkat cautiously walk up to Kanaya, not knowing if the power worked. They looked at each other for a moment before looking down at the body, Rose took a hold of Kanaya's hand. Karkat gently took a hold of the other hand as they waited for a sign. Kanaya's breathing slowly started up again.

"Kan?" Karkat asks.

She moans softly before her eyes slowly began to open.

"Kanaya?" Rose asks.

"Karkat?" She softly responds, "Rose?"

"Kanaya!" Karkat sobs.

She sat up after her eyes opened and could see everyone clearly.

"Karkat."

He hugs her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Oh, Karkat . . ."

"Shut up, please . . ." He says.

Kanaya smiles and hugs him back in return.

"Don't worry Karkat," She pauses, gently kisses his head, "I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Kan . . ."

She lets him go as she rubs his arm gently before turning her head to face Jane.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Kanaya turns to glance into Rose's eyes, those eyes that captured her heart.

"What?" Rose asks.

Kanaya's tears fell out of her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her, letting those jade tears roll out.

"Kanaya?" Rose pauses, "What's the matter, love?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you . . ." She pauses, "I'm sorry about leaving you."

"It's alright." Rose pauses, gently rubbing Kanaya's back, "I'm glad that you are alright, and that's what matters."

Through the tears Kanaya was able to manage a small smile.

"I love you, Rose."

"And I you, Kanaya."

Kanaya lifted up her head; Rose leaned closer, gently kisses those soft lips that belonged to her loving matesprit. Kanaya pulled away as she glances at Feferi walking towards them. Kanaya looked at her as she stood up from where she was.

"Kanaya."

Kanaya smiles at her, she knelt before her. Everyone else took after Kanaya's lead. Feferi stood there, confused as she looked around.

"What are you guys doing?" She pauses, "Stand up, please."

"You are the new empress, Feferi." Kanaya says, standing up.

"But, I don't think I'm ready."

"I served both the last empress and the heiress," Kanaya pauses, "I'll be here to help."

Feferi looks at everyone.

"Kanaya."

"And you have me," Karkat pauses, walking towards her, "the Knight of Blood at your side. Just like Kankri said."

"And you have the rest of us to rely on." John says, giving a dorky smile.

Feferi took a deep breath in, Kanaya placed a hand on her shoulder. Feferi glances at her, before smiling.

"Alright, I will do my best."


End file.
